


Which Way Love Lies

by TextileTown



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bubble Bath, Complete, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content, Shopping, Slow Build, Swimming, mostly short chapters, serial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextileTown/pseuds/TextileTown
Summary: Diana is forced to confront who she is and discover that love is much more complicated than even advanced ley line mechanics.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Ursula Callistis | Chariot Du Nord
Comments: 71
Kudos: 174





	1. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana soaks in the tub before a big event and loses herself in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a longer story. I've written it in draft and plan to get the chisel out and post something presentable each weekend. 
> 
> For this chapter I've followed the Anime convention of slightly altering brand names, I've no excuse for any other typos.

Out of the bubbles a single dainty foot emerged, glistening with suds reluctant to depart. Slowly the gentle arch circled one way, and then the other, as five shapely pedicured toes flexed back and forth. For a foot connoisseur it was the equivalent of a Château Lafyte or a Farrari California - to its owner it was simply her foot. Diana plunged her perfect appendage back into the warm water and let her eyelids slowly close.

The sounds of Hannah and Barbara drifted through the open door to the bedroom. Diana listened contentedly to their excited discussion of the seemingly limitless permutations of outfits and accessories for the evening. They both eschewed magic at times like this, preferring to prepare by hand all that went in to looking beautiful for a soirée. The only thing they enjoyed more than their own preparations was dressing their room-mate. 

This arrangement suited Diana, because beyond looking suitably respectable, she had little interest in fashion. She was perfectly happy to give free rein to her friends for every aspect of her outfit and appearance for the night. During her first year at Luna Nova they had informed her of the latest trends in grooming and clothing that otherwise would have passed her by. She was well aware that many people put stock in these things and their help meant the world saw Diana Cavendish in a way that befitted her station in life. Soon their current efforts would be seen by the great and the good gathered in the Luna Nova ballroom, all eager to see the representative of the Cavendish family and ambassador of the venerable school.

Submerging herself further and instinctively blowing the foamy froth away from her face, Diana reminisced at similar events. The women would praise with an undercurrent of jealousy. The men would cast discreet yet lascivious glances, or if they were brave enough attempt their witty little compliments. The laurels of beauty others insisted on crowning her with were, to her, devoid of meaning. Unlike scholastic and magical achievement won through effort, her face, her body were unearned, simply a gift of nature and an advantage and power over others she was unwilling to exploit. 

The reverie was broken by a gentle knock on the door frame. Diana turned to see Barbara walking over to her dressed in her expensive lace underwear chosen for the event. 

“You looked relaxed in there” Barbara said playfully.

Diana raised herself up to rest on the edge of the bath, “I feel relaxed, the new bath salts are fantastic”.

Barbara grinned and said, “I'm glad you like them, do you have a minute?”

A nod of agreement meant Barbara perched herself on the side of the bath, leaving Diana to slide down to re-cover herself with bubbles.

“I don't want to make you rush, but it is only two hours until the fundraiser starts” 

From under a quizzical eyebrow came the reply, “It takes that long to make me look respectable?” 

Barbara laughed, “Two hours to get you ready, not sure about respectable”. Diana joined in the laughter and flicked a few drops of water at her friend who retaliated in kind.

“Okay, just give me five more minutes, was there something else?” 

“We checked with the others and Lotte's dress is a pastel Maya blue and we picked out a azure dress for you”

“...and you think we may clash?”

“Not really, we thought we'd check though”

“I have complete faith in you and Hannah, complete.”

With that Barbara started to leave before Diana asked “Is that lingerie new?”

“It's not really lingerie, but yes it's new...do you like it?”

“I do, five more minutes I promise”, and with that Diana submerged under the water and returned to her thoughts.

It was a big night for Luna Nova, exactly three months after the missile. So much had happened. Overnight, along with Akko, Diana became one of the most famous people in the world. A whole different scale to the degree of fame already acquired. During the first couple of weeks Diana's focus was her friend. Fortunately Ursula had the same concerns and together they had stepped in to guide Akko and dissuade her from prematurely taking up offers to start a show based around her transformation magic. The isolation of the school from the outside world helped diminish the attention they felt, as did the Headmistress' protectiveness of her pupils. In the end they gave interviews to a local newspaper and one from Akko's home country. All the publicity and interest in witches was however an opportunity to bring attention to Luna Nova and raise some long needed funds. 

And her time was up. Diana pulled herself out the bath, towelled down and headed into the bedroom. The complete outfit for the evening would be laid out on her bed, first though she would need to report to her room-mates for hair, make-up and two hours of gossiping.


	2. Vial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luna Nova fundraiser attracts guests both welcome and unwelcome.

With five minutes to spare Diana, Barbara and Hannah entered through the ornate doorway into the Luna Nova ballroom. Those students who had been asked to attend milled around in groups as did several teachers, looking unfamiliar garbed in their party frocks. The Headmistress made a beeline for the new arrivals.

“Oh girls, good you're here, my my don't you all look exquisite”

“You're too kind Headmistress,” Diana replied, “your dress looks very stylish, doesn't it girls?”

As Hannah and Barbara were vigorously agreeing to this the Headmistress took them by the hand, brought them in close and said conspiratorially, “Now Miss England, Miss Parker, I need your special talents tonight. Your fellow students who helped your friend Diana do such marvellous thing aren't used to these sorts of gatherings. It would mean so much to me if you could be on hand to help them when talking with the guests tonight”. 

The two girls looked around the room. Akko was fidgeting nervously next to Professor Ursula. Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka were near the buffet table looking awkward and Lotte appeared to be talking Sucy out of some mischief. Hannah said boldly, “Leave it to us Headmistress”.

Professor Holbrook squeezed their hands and said, “I knew I could count on you to help Luna Nova make a good impression. Now off you go while I have a word with your Diana”. Hannah and Barbara sped off and Diana approached the Headmistress. 

“You do look so pretty Diana, be careful some dashing young man doesn't whisk you away from us”

“Yes Miss, I'll be very careful” Diana said reassuringly. 

The Headmistress took Diana's arm and slowly walked to an unoccupied part of the room. “My dear, you know how important this event is for us. Miss Kagari is a sweet child and Professor Ursula will be with her all night, so you don't need to fret about her getting overwhelmed, I know you do worry about her. No, I want you to focus on meeting as many of the guests as possible and being an advocate for the value of witchcraft and how it can benefit everyone.” 

Diana replied confidently, “Yes Headmistress. The guests should be arriving soon shouldn't they?” 

With that Headmistress Holbrooke scurried away. Diana surveyed the room and then closed her eyes and thought through the guest list that she had memorised a couple of days ago. The library's copy of Whom's Whom was sufficiently up-to-date to provide conversation topics for all the guests. Her friends had made her look entirely suitable and even surprised her with a wonderful perfume. Eyes shot open and Diana glided across the room to be ready for the guests' arrival.

The ballroom reverberated with dozens of conversations. In the centre of the room in her pastel azure dress Diana listened attentively to a story that seemed to have been crafted in another era. “So I went straight up to him and demanded a lift to the Consulate, now you know rickshaw drivers are greedy fellows, well this chap took the biscuit, really did. Only competition would be a sheik I met in now which casino was it...no...maybe...do you gamble Miss Cavendish?” 

Diana looked thoughtful for a moment “I can't say that I have Lord Balderdash, games are not really my thing, I have such terrible luck. It was so lovely to meet you and you too Lady Balderdash.” 

With that Diana swiftly left conversation number thirty two and expertly snaked through the crowd in search of number thirty three, when, across the room, she saw Akko and Ursula being verbally besieged by an inebriated and lecherousness politician. Akko's youth put the brakes on the older man paying her much attention, Ursula however was not so fortunate. Her tight red dress, although a little old fashioned, was a long way from her usual frumpy clothes, revealed her enviable figure and gave the man all the incentive he needed to try his luck. Diana started to walk over when she felt a cold grip on her arm making her stop and turn. Beside her was an old woman dressed more for a funeral than a party, her face was gnarled and eerily close to a caricature of a witch in a fairytale. Her voice was like creaking floorboards in a derelict house.

“Wait young Cavendish, I had hoped for some of your time”

Diana looked at the hand that still gripped her arm tightly and said, “Yes of course, there is just something I need to attend to first if I may”

“No need my dear, a young Sir Gawain has come to their aid”

Diana saw that Andrew Hanbridge had indeed joined Akko and Ursula and was expertly handling the situation. A flicker of annoyance showed before Diana brought her attention back to the old lady.

“How perceptive of you...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?”

“I knew your mother and your grandmother, you do so resemble them, would you do me the favour of finding us somewhere quiet to talk, all this noise isn't good for old ears” said the old lady who then grinned to reveal several missing teeth. The two walked to an alcove with stony seats, soon adorned with cushions at the flick of Diana's wand. 

“This is better, you were saying you know my family?” asked Diana. 

“Oh yes dear, I knew them very well, so sad when your mother died and such a mystery what took her”, Diana stiffened at this, she had mentally run through the guest list and the woman in front of her did not fit.

“Yes, thank you for your sympathy. I'm just wondering if they may have mentioned you to me?”

No reply came as the old lady reached into a hidden pocket in her robe and brought out an ornate glass vial. After shaking it a few times she held it between her thumb and index finger, “For you Cavendish, something I never could get right, and then you changed the world and so many failures finally bore fruit”. 

It was true that Diana was not fond of games, however she felt like she was playing one now and one she did not want to lose. The friendly intonations of her voice were replaced with an icy politeness, “That's too kind, really, I would feel guilty to deprive you of something that has taken you so much effort. Now I really must return.” 

As Diana stood to leave a deft flick sent the vial to hit her bosom, thin glass shattered and the liquid contents transformed it to a green vapour. As soon as she breathed in the first waft Diana sat back in the seat as the rest of the vapour rapidly flowed in through her mouth and nose. Collapsed and powerless to move or speak, her panicked blue eyes looked across at the crone. The old lady's cheeks rose as a victorious smile appeared.

“I curse you Cavendish. Poor girl, you will do such things, such terrible things” the witch turned to look out at the floor filled with those Diana cared about. 

“They will suffer, all who you hold dear – you Cavendish will be their tormentor” the witch rose slowly and bent her face close to Diana's.

“And if there is someone special in your heart, that handsome boy, those pretty girls? It matters little, they will look on you as you would look on your mother's killer” the witch said triumphantly as she gazed far in to Diana's widening eyes.

“Gone will be the pride of the Cavendish,” shuffling away she muttered, “I curse thee Cavendish, I curse thee.”

It was a few minutes later that the Headmistress came over as Diana was recovering some control of her limbs. “Diana, poor thing you've tired yourself out. Such a sterling effort. Never mind, we're winding down. I'll fetch your room-mates to take you to bed.”


	3. Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: While attending a Luna Nova fundraising event Diana has been cursed by an old witch claiming knowledge of the Cavendish family.

Hannah and Barbara were only moderately peeved to miss the gossip after the party. Assisting a very sleepy Diana back to their room was of course far more important and their special duty. Once inside the stately bedroom they failed to help Diana out of her dress, each time being feebly pushed away as the pride of Luna Nova mumbled strange warnings. The best they could do was cover her with a sheet and leave their friend to fall asleep in her own time.

Diana woke. In one motion she raised herself to her feet, wobbling slightly as she adjusted for the sensation of missing heels. Her slender fingers ran slowly through luscious hair and then reached to unzip her dress. The gown fell to the floor, revealing an unearthly beauty in the moonlight's weak glow. In the faint light the angelic figure proceed by silent steps to stand between her room-mates' beds. 

Barbara slept soundly on her side unaware of her dark hair being gently played with; rising and falling to a loving rhythm. Unaware of an elven body entering her bed to press against silk pyjamas. Unaware of a moist mouth hovering close to an unhearing ear. Unaware of a voice whispering her name. It was nimble fingers reaching to unhook the top button of her pyramas that prompted Barbara's dreamy voice to say, very softly, “Hannah?”

“It's Diana”, the voice was a balm to Barbara and she prepared to settle back to sleep. 

“Not yet Barbara” the warm breath again caressed her ear.

“Diana is that you? Is everything okay?” Barbara said in a low voice that was only half escaped from pleasant dreams.

“Everything's wonderful, just relax...just relax”, as they finished speaking soft lips met Barbara's ear.

“Diana” Barbara whispered with a mix confusion and alarm. The lips that played with her ear eased away and began to speak, seductively at first, “You looked so lovely in your lingerie earlier, it made me feel all warm inside, can you feel how warm I am?” With that Diana hooked her leg over Barbara's hips, like a python engulfing its prey as a manicness entered her voice, “Can you feel my darling, feel how the heat deep inside me needs to escape?”

As her mind raced to understand what was happening Barbara's words were at first mouthed inaudibly, the second attempt was only a little louder than a mime. 

“Did you say something my sweet?” Diana asked as the first button fell open.

Barbara turned her face as much as she could without causing her body to press further against Diana, wishing to avoid waking Hannah she said as loudly as she dared, “Diana, please stop.”

“Stop?” In all their time together Barbara had never heard her friend's voice express such disdain. 

“Stop?” Diana repeated now with a hushed, but venomous seething.

And then Diana's hand retracted from the button it held, “Stop...stop, Barbara? Yes of course”, Diana escaped from the bed, only for an arm to reach back for the support of the mattress, “Barbara, I - I feel so tired.” 

Barbara was soon leading her friend back towards her own bed, “It's okay Diana, you must have had a dream, I suppose even you get...urges”. Barbara threw back the sheets on Diana's bed and turned to see her friend open a box on one of the shelves and reach inside for a small corked bottle. 

“No Diana you don't need that now, you're very tired and it's time for bed” Barbara said as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders to steer her away.

Diana seemed to not understand what held her, causing her to trace the path from the restraining hands.

“Barbara?”

“Yes it's me. You need to get to bed” 

“I need...potion”

It was the potion they were awarded for winning the relay race. A rare panacea against the affects of magic that the first and second leg riders had been happy for the anchor to be custodian of. Barbara applied a gentle force to move her friend with little result.

“Potion, potion” Diana said with an almost childlike insistence. 

“Okay, if it will help you get to sleep then have a little. Sit down on the bed and I'll be right back,” Barbara instructed, taking the bottle and reluctantly disappeared for a moment before she returned with a silver teaspoon, “Open wide and I'll give you a little.”

The spoon full delivered Barbara tucked her friend into bed. Placing herself on the desk chair, the discarded blue gown folded on her lap, she kept vigil until her friend drifted into a deep sleep.

The following morning's assembly had the familiar sights and sounds before it got under way: Priscilla acquiring and spreading gossip; Alma talking incessantly to any foolish or foolhardy soul who engaged her in conversation; Gaëlle with her head in a recondite tome; and Diana Cavendish serene and patiently waiting for things to get underway. Diana sat besides Barbara and showed no sign of the fatigue displayed the previous night, to all the world she appeared as fresh and alert as any morning. It was not any morning. The night before she had been on the verge of molesting her very forgiving friend. 

After profuse apologies to Barbara, a second dose of the anti-magic potion earlier in the morning had reassured Diana that whatever the curse was meant to have achieved had now been counteracted. Despite this, from the moment of waking Diana's uneasiness would not go; it clung to the remembered smoothness of long full hair, the warmth when pressing her body to another. The simple guilty truth that her first physical touch of a woman felt good.

Cavendish tradition was absolute, find the best man you can, marry him and have children - preferably girls. Her mother had, her aunt had, in a few years her cousins would and then it would be her turn. Since the first realisation of herself as a sexual being Diana believed that acting on her true desires would simply make fulling her destiny more painful. With naïve determination she concluded it best to bury the erotic part of her soul, to deaden the coming pain, the pain of being violated by a husband she could never love for the good of her family. Her pure heart clinging to the hope that desecrating herself would be bearable if only unlived dreams were lost to her.

The terrible night, so stark an example of an encounter where no willingness existed, had laid bare to Diana that no mental effort could now reconcile her to follow the family's cardinal rule and in doing so debase herself absolutely. It would be her destiny no longer. What then she wondered was left for her future? The pathfinder for the new age of magic sat primly in the assembly hall showing no sign of how very lost she was.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: An attempt by a mysterious witch to curse Diana has led her to confront her deepest feelings.

Ursula's was the first class following assembly. Diana's usually busy pen lay still and her notebook remained free of the usual copious notes. Today her attention was not on Ursula the teacher, instead it focused on Ursula the person. The woman who had been such a calm voice of reason for Akko's sake, always understanding of the young girl's foibles, always there to hear concerns with a kind ear. Once again she wore her unflattering frock, so different to the previous evening and the gown that had brought her considerable unwelcome attention. 

As the class ended Diana descended the steps and made her way to the the teaching platform, “Excuse me Miss” she said with the usual reserve. 

“Yes Diana, what can I do for you” replied Ursula with a breezy smile. 

“It's just a small matter, something I would appreciate your thoughts on” 

“Yes, of course, will it take long? I mean not that I mind if it does” came Ursula's reply, extended by a little self-conscious laugh. 

Diana peered up at the ceiling for a moment to give the illusion of thought, “It may take a little time, would it be okay to come to your chamber this evening, maybe eight o'clock?” 

Ursula would be alone with Alcor, but felt it necessary to suggest she may occasionally have a social life and so after a considered pause answered, “Yes that should be fine, I'll see you at eight.”

Diana replied in agreement and held Ursula's twinkling eyes just a instant, before she left to meet Hannah and Barbara who dutifully waited by the classroom door.

Later that day, as the little clock in her living room chimed, the rhythmic tapping told Ursula that her guest had arrived. The door opened with a cheery greeting for the visitor who showed a conspicuous absence of books. 

“Thank you for seeing me,” Diana said with formality and proffered a small container, “a little thank you for your time, Sri Lankan tea, a relative sent it to me, it's very good.”

Ursula took the gift and Diana a seat on the ornate sofa. Soon her host brought over two cups of freshly brewed white Ceylon tea and sat a sociable distance from her guest. Cradling her brew by her knees Diana inhaled and then breathed out slowly before speaking, “Thank you for seeing me, I must confess I may have been misleading about the reason to speak with you as it's not an academic matter.” 

With a knowing nod of acknowledgement her teacher replied, “It's okay, perhaps something is troubling you?” 

Diana's sight focused on the floor a little distance ahead. She crossed her legs and leaned back for a moment, before both feet returned to the ground and she leaned as far forward as etiquette would condone, “You were so good with advice for Akko after the missile business, I hoped - I would appreciate your...” she broke off and bent her head forward to stare into shimmering surface of the tea, “...I'm gay,” the two sat in silence as the kind red haired witch stayed quiet and still and allowed Diana the space to carry on speaking, “I - I think I've always been - I have always been...and...” her voice trailed off as her body sank forward. 

Ursula faced Diana with an open posture, her finger tips touched with barely there pressure on the distressed girl's elbow, “It's okay, it's okay, I know how it feels.”

Like a single green shoot of hope Diana straightened and an expectant face appeared from its hiding place under blonde tresses. 

“Let me show you something” Ursula said and then led Diana to the viewing gallery window that looked out over the endless stars. “When I was little younger than you are now I waited for my room-mates to fall asleep, then I'd sit by the window and look out at the stars. I thought how they've shined down on our world for so long that they may have an answer,” Ursula paused and took a sip of tea, “I had a room-mate I was head over heels for. She was on the top bunk and I'd wake up early and - well I digress.”

Diana chuckled, “Its okay, what happened?” 

“I talked to the stars and then I talked to her, I'm not quite as old and wise as the stars, but you can share your troubles with me”

“Thank you Miss,” Diana said peering outside, “I don't suppose Polaris would be offended in my preferring your counsel”

“Let's hope not, I'm willing to take the risk if you are?”

“Oui, je ne pourrais pas souhaiter une meilleure étoile du nord que toi” Diana said warmly in her host's native tongue.

“Merci, c'est une chose très gentille à dire” Ursula said in thanks, her cheeks a little coloured at the compliment that Diana would truly value her guidance.

They returned to the sofa, and Diana, finding more comfort at that moment in listening than talking, with only a little gentle encouragement persuaded Ursula to tell stories of her love life's happier moments. In all too short a time it turned late and became time for Diana to depart. Ursula picked up the empty cups and could tell Diana had one more thing to say to her.

“You looked really lovely at the ball” Diana said affectionately and then hastily added, “I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything”

“Its okay, you think I've spent too long up here with my stars”

“Yes - yes that's what I intended”

“You're a sweet girl Diana, a sweet young woman,” a squawk from the nearby perch drew their attention, “see Alcor agrees! It's been lovely spending some time with you and I hope things are a bit more in perspective”

“Yes thank you Miss, you won't tell anyone about this will you?”

“Of course not, I promise I won't tell a soul”

“Thank you”

“Yes on my honour, and you'd best not tell anyone about Marjolaine, I don't think that's the sort of publicity she wants” Ursula said with a hint of pride.

“No of course not” 

“Thank you, if you need to chat again you know where to find me” Ursula said before final farewells and Diana's perfect blonde hair disappeared down the spiral staircase.


	5. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Following a traumatic experience Diana could no longer suppress that fact she is gay and sought help from Ursula. The conversation helped Diana start to find acceptance and revealed Ursula's girlhood struggles with her own sexuality.

Sunday morning at Luna Nova was a time of rest for most of the students and faculty. However, a few eager souls with a penchant for running would make their way down to jog in the school's extensive grounds. The last couple of weeks had seen the addition of Akko heading out for a pre-breakfast broom ride, free from the judgemental scrutiny of more experienced riders, a cohort than encompassed the entire school.

Given the early hour it was not widely known that Diana was a jogger. This Sunday she descended the stairs as normal and became conscious of a bouncing step echoing down the stairwell behind her. As it approached she was curious, and a little expectant, of who had so much energy and turned to see. 

“Oh Akko, You're off on a training flight I see, I think you're ready to challenge yourself and go for a longer one” Diana ejaculated, rather surprising herself with the effusiveness of her greeting.

“Thanks, you okay?” Akko said giving the girl below her the once over. 

“Yes I'm fine thank you, I'll no doubt see you when you return” Diana replied, moving to one side to allow Akko to continue her ebullient descent. Akko did not see the contentment traced in Diana's beautiful features as she closed her eyes and replayed the scene again in her imagination. Nor could anyone save Diana know her steps were lighter while her thoughts swam in the warmth of their brief encounter.

Returning from her run Diana saw two familiar faces on the tennis courts. Neither Hannah nor Barbara were strong players, happily though they were evenly matched and so enjoyed their Sunday games - games that helped to pass the time on what could be long weekends at Luna Nova. Diana approached as their match was starting and sat unobtrusively on the sidelines enjoying the hard fought match through to its conclusion. 

“Congratulation Barbara. It looks exhausting, I can see why you're both in such good shape”

“Thank you Diana, did you enjoy your run? You've got a kind of glow to you” Barbara said curiously.

“Yes thank you,” a flush growing, “its been a lovely morning.”

Idle chit-chat followed as they made their way back to the school. The great structure noticeably lacked the usual collection of students passing to and fro it its shadow. They walked on and still emptiness, devoid of anyone. Hannah looked at her watch. Barbara scanned the upper floors. As always with them it was for Diana to lead and she did so by quickening her pace. As they rounded the building there was a sound that quickly crystallised into the distinctive cry of Akko's wail. The realisation was like a starting pistol to Diana who sprinted away from her friends to reach the front of the school where she halted and observed the scene. Headed towards the exit were two ambulances. A weeping Akko clung on to Ursula while being consoled by the Headmistress, as Finnelan started to clear away the many girls who were gathered around at a distance looky-looing. The trio went inside and grabbed the first sensible girl they could find.

“Molly what's happened?” Diana asked .

“Sucy and Lotte were injured, I don't know exactly” Molly said sheepishly.

“Oh no, how? They're okay, do you know if they're okay?” Barbara asked with concern.

“I'm not really sure” Molly replied apologetically.

Diana thanked her and turned back to the entrance. As she speculated on what had happened she became aware that Barbara was crying. Hannah was comforting her with pats on the back and reminders of Lotte's Viking heritage and the resilience this would imbue. Diana, less sure what to do, seconded the soothing words. They decided it best to wait until the Headmistress was back in her office and then find out more, Hannah excusing herself from the visit for the sound reason she was not as close to those affected as her friends. Within the hour it was apparent that Miranda Holbrook was familiar with a certain student's knock as she called by name for her to enter. 

“Come in Diana, oh lovely and Miss Parker too,” the pair made their way towards the desk, “How are you both? I expect you've heard various accounts of this morning and are concerned about your friends?”

“Yes Headmistress” Diana answered in the very proper manner that few things could dislodge.

“Of course you are. Young Miss Kagari is out on my patio”. For the first time both girls peeked out the high windows overlooking the little rooftop garden and spotted the back of Akko and Ursula's heads. 

“Miss Jansson and Miss Manbavaran are, I'm afraid, in a little jeopardy” informed the Headmistress with a resigned expression of compassionate pathos.

“What happened Headmistress?” Barbara asked with tangible concern.

“We're not sure of the cause, inhalation of some kind of noxious fume, Professor Lukić is investigating the details as we speak”

“One of Sucy's experiments?” Diana speculated out-loud, imagining it the most likely cause.

“Indeed, a fair assumption. If Miss Kagari had not rescued them, well let's not dwell on the what ifs - what's done is done, they are in good hands in Blytonbury General. For caution's sake the room is being aired out, I imagine it will take a day to be clear. Now if you would like to see Miss Kagari please do pop outside”. They took up the offer and found Akko and Ursula on two wicker chairs with a pleasant view over the green landscape.

“We're sorry to disturb you” Diana said as they cautiously approached. Akko had a sad look on her face reminiscent of when she had become lost in the snowy winter after the truth about Chariot's show had been revealed. 

“Hello girls, it's fine. We were just talking a moment ago about how resilient Lotte and Sucy are” Ursula said with a welcoming air. 

“Yes, indeed they are” Diana said in fulsome agreement.

“Ever so!” chimed in Barbara.

“We won't stay long, we just wanted to say that Akko you've very welcome to stay with us tonight, in fact we insist, isn't that right Barbara?” 

This was a somewhat unexpected gesture from Diana, although on quick reflection did follow the Headmistress' heavy hint, “Of course you're very welcome” Barbara said with a hopeful smile. It appeared the insistence was hardly needed and that Akko was all too eager to not spend the night alone. A nod and tiny thank you indicated her agreement.

In their capacious room that evening Hannah and Barbara relaxed on the sofas when their guest arrived accompanied by Ursula. The two girls, especially Barbara had been affected by the day and were welcoming to their forlorn visitor. Diana hurried in from their balcony and Ursula left Akko in their care as a welcoming brew of herbal tea was prepared.

Akko knew the room well enough to be aware there was not a fourth bed and after the interruption of a yawn, asked “Will I be sleeping on the sofa?”

“Don't be silly, you'll be sharing with me. That is okay isn't it, there's plenty of room?” Diana said as she set the tray down. Akko's nod was punctuated by another yawn, prompting Diana to suggest an early night with the reassurance that she would not disturb her when she joined her later. Her tea finished and a few concerns sympathetically listened to, a weary Akko retired to bed and was soon fast asleep.


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana has been shocked into a realisation about herself and her future. Meanwhile, Lotte and Sucy are in hospital following an accident and Diana has invited Akko to stay with her.

The room's wide windows unshielded by curtains in the clement weather allowed the rising dawn to lend the room a trace of friendly illumination. Diana was an early riser, normally resisting any urge to be a slug-a-bed, the first morning of Akko's stay was different. In the small expanse of mattress between her and the wall lay the girl who would often play a central part in the vivid fantasies before she slept and the uninhibited dreams that followed. It was a sensation to savour. Did she dare roll over and see the face that she had witnessed the night before? A sleeping visage that lacked grace or pose, but all the more beautiful for it. As the courage was being summoned to witness it once more an insistent tap began on her shoulder and Diana turned to see Akko's contorted expression.

“I need to peeeee!”

Diana smoothly vacated the bed holding back the sheets while Akko tumbled out, “The bathroom is through there” Diana said, followed by a flick of the wrist to point the way. A few minutes later Akko returned and stood by the bed with a sheepish look on her face.

“I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you so early.”

Diana manoeuvred further into the bed and raised the covers, “It's fine, I'm an early riser and having one side of the bed against the wall is hardly ideal for access. Are you coming back in?”

Akko did as she was asked and they lay facing each other, “Do you really think I shouldn't go to the hospital?” asked Akko, jump-starting the line of thought that had been forefront before going to bed. 

Diana replied with sincerity, “Yes truly, like I said last night, having too many people around at this point would not be beneficial to your friends and the Headmistress herself has said she will let you know when you can visit.”

Akko's eyes darted everywhere but straight ahead as she asked if it would be weird to ask for a hug.

“A little, I'm used to little weird from you” Diana said in smiling agreement, thinking of all the forbidden thoughts she had centred around Akko in bed with her and how it contrasted with the loveliness of reality. Before either of their blushes glowed too brightly Akko buried herself under Diana, who soon felt the motion of crying without any sounds to match. Akko appeared to brake off the hug and Diana said soothingly, “I'll inform the Headmistress you need time away from lessons”, no response came from Akko and Diana realised she was already sound asleep.

Diana did as she said and spoke to the Headmistress, the conversation resulting in her being given the unofficial duty of taking care of Akko. She returned to her charge at lunchtime and found her still peacefully dreaming in their bed; the towel, clothes and sandwiches she had laid out undisturbed. Diana looked at the young witch and wondered what her feeling would be at that moment if it had been Akko caught up in the accident and lying in hospital ward. A resigned exhalation, a toss of the hair and the brave face and best foot forward of the Cavendish family lead her way from the room and such moribund speculations.

Akko awoke a little while later and recoiled at discovering the lateness of the hour. Panic was extinguished by the note Diana had left explaining she had been excused lessons for the day. Reading on, a post-script addendum to the note gave the happy news that there were encouraging reports from the hospital and the Headmistress would take Akko with her on a visit in the next day or two.

The three regular occupants of the room returned after lessons to find Akko crossed legged on one of the plush chairs with a heavy tome on her lap. Her three new room-mates made their way over and Barbara inquired what she was reading. The recipient of the question flicked back the few pages she had made it through to the title page and read aloud, “Err..Discourse on the Natural Numerology of the Orient...I didn't think you'd mind Diana?” 

A hint of concern quickly dispelled by Diana's, “Of course not, let me know if you have any questions.”

Diana took a seat on the chair's arm and pointed to a part of the page she was on, “This passage has some key definitions - anyway, of more pressing concern is if you're going to be staying with us a few days we should ensure you have those belongings you need. The room is safe, we'll go together when you're ready.”

The journey to the room took longer than Diana had forecast because there were more than a few students who wanted to speak with Akko. Eventually they reached the room that in the dying light of day was eerily empty. Diana said somewhat more insistently than she had planned that Akko should pack for a week's stay. Akko, with expectations the offer to extend only a day or at the most two found tears welled in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the girl who seemed to be there when she needed someone the most. 

“I'm sorry Diana, I seem to be crying a lot at the moment. I'll try and toughen up and put a brave face on things” Akko said apologetically. 

“There is no need to put on a brave face with me, I like your face just as it is” Diana said turning away to hide her embarrassment at the implications of what she said. Unsure, as she focused on the clothes she was folding, if this new and continued intimacy with Akko was wise or honourable and more worryingly if she cared very much if it was neither.

A few hours later Akko sat on the edge of her host's bed, the large bookshelf creating a barrier between them and the rest of the room. Diana knelt behind Akko drawing a brush through a tangled brown mane. Despite the admonishments from Diana that she did not take enough care of her hair, Akko's shoulders hung loose as the deeply relaxing motions flowed. At length they reversed positions and Akko felt the ease with which the brush flowed through the sunshine locks, quickly validating how deserved the ticking-off had been. The current recipient did not appear to find the pampering therapeutic as the shoulders remained high and stiff.

“Diana...is everything okay with you? You've not quite seemed yourself since the fundraiser”, Akko asked without breaking the gentle flow of the brush.

“Oh really, I didn't realise you monitor with such a fastidious eye. What exactly is it you've noticed?” Diana's pique at being questioned clear and instinctive.

“Nothing really I guess, forget I said anything”

“It's fine Akko, I shouldn't have snapped, I'm sorry. The truth is there was an incident following the fundraiser, nothing to worry about, it did raise some thoughts in my mind. All things I'm sorting through. Anyway I think that's enough brushing for today,” Diana stood up and took the brush, “I'll get in first so you won't have to worry about getting out during the night”

A few minutes after they were both in bed Akko lay contemplating the back of Diana's head and said quietly, “You're not mad with me are you?” 

Diana rolled over to face Akko and whispered in tender tones “Of course not, I'm sure Lotte and Sucy will be returned to you in no time and things will be as they once were - sweet dreams my beautiful friend.”

Before Akko realised it she felt Diana's soft lips touch her forehead and the feather-light touch of her curved finger across her cheek. Diana again turned to face the wall, surprised to find herself more happy than embarrassed at the sudden impulse.


	7. Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Akko has moved in to Diana's dorm while Lotte and Sucy are in hospital recovering from an accident . Diana is adjusting to Akko being closer than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far and I hope for those reading it 'live' it is providing a nice little story snack each weekend. The mature elements are more part of fic from this point onwards, so if that's not your thing then please be warned.

Morning came and Diana carefully extricated herself from bed without disturbing Akko. She never needed an alarm to wake at a specific time and, although it had not been formally agreed, the custom was for her to wake her room-mates each morning. As usual all was hushed except for her own movements and the gentle breathing of her friends.

Silk pyjamas folded at the foot of the bed, Diana remained for a guilty moment close to Akko. Did the sleeping girl ever have dreams about her? A thought that had long taken residence in her mind. Would she like to see her like this? Naked and as afraid of scrutiny as any woman and yet equally hoping the sight may give pleasure, may be as dear to Akko as the sight of Akko would be to her. 

On route to her morning ablutions Diana passed Hannah and Barbara deep in slumber. The first few days of boarding together showed they had no inhibitions in front of each other and soon Diana learned to join in the openness of shared living. Theirs were the first female bodies she had seen and interested her no end in the early days of co-habitation. In them she saw the grace and form that artists wished to capture, combined with the very human aspects of teenage girls. She could not deny elements of sexual curiosity; their palpable admiration of her soon fostered a strong sense of guardianship that subdued those flames. Other fires of passion within her never suffered her censor and as her manumission from past restraint grew, so did the strength with which they burned.

Cold shower water ran in bracing rivulets down Diana's body. It made her feel the need for Akko's warmth. The touch of her hair gave play to the rememberings of the tangled brown mess on Akko's head, surely the loveliest hair that ever there was. The fragrance of soap evoked the scent Akko now carried. The flow of lather a reminder of what it was to touch another, to touch her Akko. She was clean and yet her hand lingered, it was no mystery to her what other girls did, a weakness that tempted now greater than ever before. Denial had become a point of secret pride during the long years of her numbed sexuality. The old resolve no longer ruled, some habits remained. Diana turned the tap and removed herself from the shower and further conscious temptation. Little did she know emancipated lust was not so easily thwarted.

On Diana's return from the bathroom she sat delicately on the sheets. Akko woke slowly from the gentle strokes of her hair and the tender recitation of her name. Waking eyes looked gratefully at the fresh face and followed as Diana stood and on sudden impulse removed her luxurious white towel. The body so sensuously lit by the sun's early light was of the rarest kind, each element beautiful and all flowing seamlessly together - complete harmony of form as if ordained by some cosmic sculptor.

Akko was dimly aware of words and then the vision in front of her came nearer and crouched beside the bed. A face now almost divine was close to her, smiled at her, spoke to her, “Akko, wake up sleepy head. It's time to shower before Hannah and Barbara get there first,” Akko felt the covers being pulled back a hand take hers and then she was standing face to face as the voice continued, “come on dozy.”

Hands were on her night vest and then it was raised and pulled over her head. The same hands now around her waist, on her shorts, that soon slid down to her feet. She was naked. A hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear, “I'm so glad you're here.”

The warmth of touch left and the voice said “Now off you go for your shower. I put a towel out for you in the bathroom, off you go” and Akko walked away with a stolen glance back at the unearthly being - a smiling being that returned her gaze.

Akko returned to find Diana sat on the bed, fully dressed and brushing her hair. The towel left for Akko was too small, just sufficient for her waist, an arm needed to cover her modest bosom. 

“Silly me,” Diana said with whimsical self-reproachment, “I gave you a little towel, I'm sorry about that. Now sit here and we'll brush that cantankerous hair of yours.”

Akko obediently walked over with nervous hesitation. The time in the bathroom had let her regain some composure, aided by a clothed Diana being a much more familiar sight, “I thought you shouldn't brush wet hair?”

Diana now positioned behind her replied “The experts,” as she indicated in the direction of her room-mates, “tell me that as long as you use an appropriate brush that it's fine. Speaking of them,” she placed her palms over Akko's ears to block the sound and called, “Barbara, Hannah, it's time to wake up...as I was saying this brush does the trick and it's enchanted to dry hair too.”

With that out of the way Diana started to move the brush methodically. As had happened the night before the sensation was deeply soothing and the lullaby strokes closed Akko's eyes. She did not know how much time had passed when her head felt the gentle tap of the brush and she heard Diana whisper in her ear, “It's all done...unless you want me to do your other hair.”

Akko looked down at the towel that no longer covered her modesty and heard Diana say she was joking, to which Akko gave a small laugh. Her groom moved round and entwined her arm with Akko's to lead her into the main part of the room where the three large wardrobes stood, Akko's free hand with just enough time to hold her towel in place. Embarrassment at her skimpy attire was lessened by the sight of Barbara sat on her bed, wrapped loosely in a towel and closely examining her face in a hand mirror. Hannah was out of sight in the bathroom.

“Good morning Barbara” Diana greeted breezily as on their way to the wardrobe nearest the door.

“Morning, there a towel shortage or something Akko?” Barbara's inquiry, although meant to tease, was still instinctively somewhat barbed and she immediately apologised and returned to her hunt for facial defects. 

To Akko's relief the huge wardrobe doors opened to create an enclave. A peek over her shoulder showed that Barbara remained focused on her self assessment. Akko's items had been added to Diana's stock of clothes. The whole arrangement was much neater and more organised than Akko was used to and she soon located her uniform dress and shirt alongside her new room-mate's. Diana reached over and opened draws for knickers and socks that included Akko's neatly sectioned off.

“You can get dressed here” Diana said as if in refutation of any objection Hannah emerged naked from the bathroom and straight into banter. Diana scolded with mock admonishment, “Put some clothes on young lady, we have a guest!” 

Hannah looked over at Akko, “Making yourself at home Akko? I've got a flannel you can borrow if you want to cover up more,” the sight of a raised and reprimanding blonde eyebrow meant she concluded, “sorry - I mean good morning Akko.”

Akko watched as Diana moved away from her towards the middle of the room to carry on the conversation with Hannah. To her surprise she felt the presence of Barbara next to her.

“You sleep okay?” asked Barbara with clear interest in the answer.

“Yes thanks” Akko replied as a smile naturally formed on her lips.

“Good, this is your room as much as ours while...well as long as you're here so no need to be shy, just ignore me and Hannah, you know what they say about old habits...” her voice lowered, “I think Diana's a little overwhelmed to have you here. It's new for all of us, but remember we're all in this together.” 

With that she disappeared into the bathroom leaving Akko to dress in peace.


	8. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Akko has moved in to Diana's dorm while Lotte and Sucy are in hospital recovering from an accident. Diana has begun acting on new impulses and acceptencing her sexuality following a conversation with Ursula.

Diana Cavendish had always been Diana Cavendish's best friend. Her early years saw few children her own age visit the family's isolated estate. The nearest to play-mates were her cousins, who reveled in mocking her precociousness or conversely found gleeful amusement at her immaturity. Then a month before her third birthday, sat on her father's knee, she complained that he was too slow reading his broadsheet newspaper and she was bored of translating it while she waited. This had been the final persuasion her parents needed to hire a private governess who would enable their daughter's development unhindered by slower classmates. The years of intense focus on magic had meant the attempts to encourage her to mix with other children at social gatherings were largely futile. Even in her dorm-room she had created a little enclave for herself. Diana was solitary, but far from inclined to a hermit's life; although even in her leisure the inclination were for the solo pastimes of swimming, horse riding and finally running - a pursuit she was about to undertake on the third morning of Akko's stay.

Sharing a bed had taught her two things about Akko; firstly that she was very warm, secondly that she was a very sound sleeper, it was therefore easy enough to slip out of bed without disturbing her. As Diana approached the rear of the school, she was unaware that Ursula had already made her way to the same spot and was there stretching when Diana arrived. It was the first time they had met before a run, Ursula's habits having less of a clockwork precision that Diana's strict schedule.

“Good morning Miss” Diana greeted as Ursula bent over straight legged and griped her ankles.

“Good morning Diana,” came the reply as her supple body unfurled and reached into a high armed stretch, “so we finally synchronized” Ursula said with a little laugh.

“Yes, are you going far Miss?”

“Not really, about six miles. You?”

“About the same, I need to get back to wake the girls up”

Ursula chuckled at this, “I didn't realise your responsibilities extended to cockerel duties. Why don't we go together?” 

Diana replied with her usual logic and politeness “Thank you Miss, I think I'd struggle to keep pace with you.”

“I'll make you a deal, you can set the pace if you call me Ursula while we're running buddies. Deal?”

The deal was sealed and the runners set off. Diana had previously only seen Ursula running from a distance and while indeed she was the quicker of the two the gap was not as great as it appeared, their strides sitting comfortably together. Soon the pair were on a winding woodland track that snaked without interruption for some distance. They were both dressed in shorts and t-shirts, Hannah and Barbara insisted that their friend wear the brands most in fashion. Ursula devoid of such advice wore items that were several seasons out of date, if indeed they had every had the fortune to be on trend.

Ursula started the conversation when they were some way into the woods, “I've thought about the advice you gave me the other day. About getting back out in the world and trying to find somebody,” Diana nodded and hid her recollection of the exchange being more of a fumbled attempt to compliment than advice, “I know this is coming a bit out the blue and of course feel free to say no...”

In a weightless wonderful moment Diana imagined it was her who Ursula wanted to be that somebody.

Ursula continued, “You always dress so well and have such good sense with fashion I was hoping you'd join me on a shopping trip this Saturday?” Ursula laughed nervously, “A new wardrobe is a new you!”

It was only when the sentence was complete that self-opprobrium at the fleeting happiness flooded in and Diana's mind rushed to the relative safety of the actual question. The obvious problem was Hannah and Barbara had all the knowledge and judgement in that area, she was little more than a clothes horse. It was decided, she would have to politely explain the misunderstanding and offer to send her friends with Ursula.

“Yes of course I would love to join you, thank you for asking” Diana said, or perhaps more accurately her mouth did without due authorisation. The rendezvous being arranged the run and conversation continued on comfortable ground. 

* * * * *

The following morning Diana woke not to an Akko panicking to get to the toilet or happily sleeping. That morning Akko was awake and looked at her with those elastic eyes so ready to advertise her mood. Akko's face was the most honest she had ever encountered and it seemed no emotion in her heart did not also reside there as well. Today it kept a secret, not through artifice, the secret was because Diana had never seen the expression and could not read it. The last tethers of sleep slipped away from Diana and they lay peacefully contemplating each other. 

“I can see the real you while you sleep” Akko's voice was low, as a quiet smile formed on her lips. A fragile hand rested on Diana's. Akko's eyelids met and she returned to her dreams. Diana continued to watch every twitch and movement. Morning grew around her, seemingly conjured by the girl that sparked amazement there was such beauty in the world. 

From such a happy start the following few hours were like a cardiac arrest. Akko announced she had imposed long enough and returned to her own room, explaining Amanda had offered to take Sucy's bed to keep her company. This seemed entirely reasonable to Diana and there was no logical argument why Akko should stay with her any longer - no logical argument at all. Possessions were duly moved back to the lonely little room, leaving Diana with the old familiar sting of abandonment and a new feeling that hurt in an entirely new way.

Jealousy was an emotion that due to her generous nature and natural gifts Diana had only encountered weakly before. That is not to say she had never been envious of other people, indeed she had confessed as much to Akko several months prior; however raw jealousy of a person was new and now felt with unnerving intensity. Through the day a spectre kept casting itself into her thoughts, it showed Amanda close to Akko and them alone, alone like they had been. The touch of her hand, the feel of her hair, the promise of her lips now within another's reach. 

As evening drew on Diana starred blankly at a book on the history of a special family heirloom she had brought to school for safekeeping, The centuries old text was not sufficient to distract from the looming presence of the week's events. As her reason tried to unwrap the strange interlopers into her consciousness, she jumped at the realisation she was no longer alone.

“Oh Barbara, I'm sorry I was miles away”

“You missing Akko too?” Barbara said as she perched on the edge of the desk.

“A little yes, among my usual cavalcade of demands” Diana said as evasive as ever.

“You want to talk about it Blondie?” Barbara said with a playful flick of the eponymous hair.

Diana laughed at one of Barbara's pet names for her, normally reserved for cheering up purposes. Talking did sound like a good idea and she had no friend closer than Barbara. No closer friend, however there was someone at the school who would understand her problem better than anyone. Who's company made her feel at ease. Who could be her guide.

And so Diana made her excuses to Barbara and a little later found herself knocking on Ursula's door.


	9. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: With Sucy and Lotte recovering from an accident Akko has been staying with Diana allowing them to connect as never before. Akko unexpectedly announced she would move back to her room, causing Diana to seek guidance from Ursula.

Apart from Alcor's squawk there was no answer to Diana's knocks. Then a familiar voice floated up the spiral staircase.

“Hello, is someone there? I'm in my bedroom if you need me.”

Diana turned and made her way down the steps to Ursula's bedroom situated directly below the room that served as her study and observatory. 

“Hello Diana” Ursula said as more than a breezy smile greeted her visitor. Leaning against the open door her teacher wore a loosely tied bathrobe that travelled only a small distance down her thigh.

“I didn't disturb you from your bath did I, its nothing that can't wait” Diana said as she felt her cheeks turn a hue to match the long damp hair in front of her.

“Don't worry, I just got out so it's a happy coincidence, come on in. I'll brew some tea,” Diana crossed the threshold and felt a hand on her shoulder ushering towards the homely sofa.

“You're so tense,” Ursula said as she felt her visitor's shoulders, “I hope its not from our run?”

“Maybe a little and some other things”

“Tell you what, instead of tea why don't I give you a nice massage and you can tell me all about it at the same time, I've got some oil here somewhere”

“Oh I wouldn't want to put you to trouble and besides I've not had chance to freshen up since this morning”

“It's no trouble and you can have a shower while I find the oil. I learned it on a spiritual retreat years ago, it'll be good for me to have a practice.”

While she awaited a towel Diana surveyed the room. It possessed a lived in feel missing from the room above, but shared the same circular shape with a sleeping section featuring a large bed, a living area, kitchenette, with a further subdivision for a little bathroom. There were several shelves with haphazard collection of books and memorabilia, somewhat mirrored around the bed with open draws and eclectic ornaments. If above was Ursula Callistis' room, this was Chariot du Nord's.

A towel was thrust into Diana's hands and a playful push sent her towards the bathroom. As the tepid water drizzled down, she recalled Avery once praising a massage at a spa. Maybe it was the thing to help her relax and take her mind off Akko. Five minutes later Diana emerged from the bathroom as Ursula crouched by a chest of draws picking up bottles to check their handwritten labels.

Diana stood nervously and listened to the clink of bottles being removed and returned. Without wanting to disturb the search she coughed a little and said “...I've finished in the shower” 

“That's good, I thought the oil was somewhere else, but I think it must be in here, lie on the bed I'll just be a jiffy.”

Diana dropped her wet towel into the half full washing basket and, with trepidatious glance at her soon to be masseuse, moved on to the bed.

“Ah ha, found it!” Ursula said in triumph.

No one could have fairly described Ursula as vain, nevertheless as she toured the world she was drawn to lovers with the same delicate feminine beauty that she possessed. The young woman that met her eyes was lovely beyond any she had seen. Soft pastel curves gave a radiance that chased away the room's melancholy loneliness. Ursula would have been happy to contemplate the sublime image, however there was a massage to perform.

Oil fell from the bottle in a roving waterfall up the delicate vale of Diana's back. Soon her skin felt the enchanted liquid's balmy warmth. The bottle placed on the bedside table, Ursula crawled on to the bed giving instructions to speak-up if the pressure was too hard. Ursula tucked the back of her robe under herself and sat astride Diana. Despite this barrier, Diana's breath paused when she felt the contact of the fabric on her cheeks and naked thighs pressed against virginal hips. A skating touch took oil to visit every part of the exposed back and shoulders, before stokes began to explore tension and focused here and there to give extra attention. As her body gradually relaxed Diana's mind fizzed with a cascade of thoughts. The pleasure of another woman's touch. How Akko had looked that morning and the longing she had felt for her all day. The looseness of the robe so very close to her. Akko's slender girlish figure like a personification of spring blossoms. Why Ursula hid her beautiful self away in a tower. If her own detachment from others would lead to the same fate. All these thoughts ricocheted through her mind.

“You're so tense, I can listen to your problem if you want” Ursula volunteered.

“Thank you I would like that, Akko moved back to her room and I'm not sure why”

“...and you miss her?”

“Yes, yes I do...I thought she was happy and I don't know if I did anything to upset her?”

“I doubt you'd miss it if you had done, she isn't one for hiding her feelings! My guess is she's visited Lotte and Sucy, seen they're on the mend and probably feels more settled and not so worried about being alone”

“Amanda...Amanda O'Neill is going to stay with her”

“Ah, I see,” Ursula said as her fists kneaded a troublesome knot, “how is the massage so far, how does it compare to others you've had?”

“I've never had one before.”

“Really? Touch is very important...I have a theory that our hands took their shape so we could show our affection...and hold each other...and and massage each other, so giving and receiving touch is the most natural desire we have...is that silly?

“It's not in the textbooks, but perhaps it should be...your touch...is – is very pleasant”

“Pleasant! J’espère que je méritais plus qu’agréable!” Ursula said in a mock fit of dismay over the faint praise. On impulse she tucked her fingers into Diana's exposed armpits and began to tickle. The reaction was immediate. Diana began to squeal and wriggle unable to escape from the torment.

“Je me rends! Je me rends!,” Diana pleaded in an attempt for mercy.

Suspending her assault and seeking a worthy complement Ursula asked, “Alors comment aimez-vous le massage?

“Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, j’adore le massage” Diana fawned in hopes her apology and professed love for the massage would signal the suspension of hostilities, for in truth she would welcome the laughter it brought a thousand times. 

“That's better! Remember Lady Cavendish you are at my mercy” 

“Indee..uhhhhh” Diana's polite prose were cut off as a palm slid strongly up her back forcing her to exhale. As the pressure was applied Ursula lowered her hips against the pert backside beneath.

“Feel alright?” Ursula asked as she lowered her weight more on to the silky bum and moved her hands to focus on Diana's lower back, Only a consenting murmur came from underneath the blonde shroud as the stokes grew longer and more relaxing. 

A short time later, Ursula's abrupt dismounting from her peachy saddle returned Diana from her dreamy state. Placid locks were disturbed by Diana turning her head to where she heard the sound of movement and saw the bottle of oil in Ursula's hand. If Akko's body held the promise of the dawn light, Diana thought as she saw the loose robe and the treasures beneath, Ursula's radiated the majesty of the noonday sun. 

“Have you finished?” Diana asked anxiously.

Ursula smiled and replied tenderly, “I'd like to massage all of you and start on your legs, would you like that too?”

“Yes, but I – I've never...I...” Diana stuttered. 

“Its your first massage, yes I know, just relax...I will listen to your body” 

Ursula had long believed nature would never rival the triumph achieved when it created the female form, as she knelt by Diana's feet that philosophy achieved its ultimate proof. Long generous strokes explored elegant calf muscles, and slowly rose further and further up long inviting legs. Like a ship-wrecked soul offered a glass of the purest water, no one could blame Ursula's fingers gradually forgetting to heal and beginning to caress. She was ready for any subtle signal to stop her hands from sailing ever upwards. All that met her senses were the old familiar murmurs. Ursula through experience and Diana through instinct understood the path they were on even if the destination was unknown. The pace was steady and the massaging caresses began to merge with light teases. Diana, so long in need of release, could endure the silence no longer. 

“Chariot...” Diana exhaled the word that vented the vast depth of connotations cradled within. The knot so valiantly holding Ursula's robe chose that moment to unravel. 

“Professooor...Professooor” Akko's voice thundered into the bedroom from the stairwell like a rebuke from the gods.

Ursula jumped to her feet and wrapt her robe about her like it was mid-winter. Diana rolled the bedsheets over her as if she felt the same sudden chill. A look of equal parts guilt and regret lingered between them before Ursula turned off the lights and opened the door ajar, after a short conversation she disappeared up to the study with Akko. There was no point staying as Ursula would no doubt be with Akko some time and the mood had categorically been extinguished, guilt raging in its place. After dressing, a note gave Diana's apology for her departure and confirmation she would enjoy shopping for clothes on Saturday. 

Diana's bed was very lonely that night and the world a much more complicated place than it had seemed in the morning.


	10. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Akko's decision to move back to her own room Diana went to see Ursula. The massage that followed gave them both cause for guilty feelings.

Diana attempted to banish the memory of her massage with Ursula to the mental wasteland where her sexuality had wandered for so long and hoped its howls for her attention would abate. Ursula greeted her as always the following day as they passed in the corridor; the fact they both turned to see the other walk away was a sign for both of them that they were better at ignoring the symptom of their affliction than the cause.

On Friday news came through that Lotte and Sucy were firmly on the road to recovery and Akko was to go to the hospital with the Headmistress on Saturday afternoon to collect them. She had informed Diana, Barbara and Hannah of it during lunch and also that she had appointed herself chief nurse to her recuperating friends. Later that day Akko had run into Diana again and, amid various random questions on nursing, mentioned her normal Sunday broom practice would happen on Saturday morning so she would be on hand Sunday for any nursing duties her friends required, Diana observed that she may see her as she would be going for a run in the morning.

Saturday morning arrived and with the fresh air for company Diana waited by the door Akko would exit from. Her hand gripped the familiar hazel wood of her broomstick and instead of shorts and t-shirt she wore the full witch uniform, expected when riding a broom at any time of day even early morning. 

“Diana!” Akko exclaimed when she saw her friend had foiled her plan to be the one waiting for the other to emerge.

Diana woke from a daydream of Akko and saw the real thing in running gear. Their nervous laughs could not hide what their choice in clothes revealed about their mirroring plans to join the other on their chosen activity.

“I'll go change and get my broom” Akko said excitedly.

“Wait Akko,” Diana called before fleet feet could carry her friend away, “why don't we practice flying tandem?” the suggestion delivered with enthusiasm she hoped would overrule any objection.

“I've never flown tandem before” Akko said in innocent defiance of Diana's hopes.

“Nonsense you've flown tandem with me on several occasions, I remember one notable occasion at thirty thousand feet” Diana said with the manner of a barrister closing her argument. 

“Oh yeah, although that was a bit different...wait! I'll still need my uniform if I'm flying” 

“No need, it's my broom so you will be my passenger and passengers are not bound by the dress code”

“Wow, you really are a genius Diana!”

“Indeed, it says so on the certificate”

“You have a certificate!?”

“No - no, just a silly attempt at a joke, shall we get started?”

Akko climbed aboard the finely crafted broom and prepared for lift-off, which was not helped by a whisper in her ear, “I'll hold the back of the broom...to begin with”, the implication clear even to Akko that at some point she would be the thing being held. 

“OK...three, two, one tia freyre”

The broom lurched into the air like a drunken dancer. As it rose Akko tried to adjust to the different weight distribution until she realised they were approaching the roof level of Luna Nova and would be very visible to anyone near a window. Leaning forward and narrowing her eyes she accelerated the broom forward over the thick forest beyond the school grounds. Her flying had come on very well since her first successful attempt, but she was still a little unstable and preferred to stay close to the ground. 

“Akko, as you're driving you should have this” Diana said, her hat soon placed on the head of her riding partner. The vote of confidence meant an increase in altitude and speed. 

For Diana being a passenger was a chance to enjoy the view and indulge in a little Akko teasing.

“You're not going to impress me like this you know” Diana said with the pompousness reserved for someone who did not meet her standards.

“Who said I was trying to impress you?” Akko responded in kind with her own mimicking haughtiness that Diana found adorable.

“Oh, no-one in particular...it's merely if you did impress me I planned to take you somewhere secret”

“Where?” Akko demanded with a look over her shoulder that sent the broom veering to the right.

Diana moved her arms around Akko's slender waist and with velvety hushed tones said, “You need to impress me first,” Akko's face glowed red enough to pull a flying sleigh, “I want to see how high you can take me” wished Diana and up they sailed.

“It gets cold up so high” Akko said as they levelled out. 

“This is much higher than you've flown before isn't it, you're beginning to impress me. Now take us down, over...there and we'll test your control.” 

The broom descended to the indicated spot of woodland. Diana gave another instruction and the broomstick dipped under the canopy and slalomed between the trees with as much speed as its pilot could manage. Akko had little experience at this taxing skill and so when they came into a clearing and dismounted, the hunched and heavily breathing form of Akko contrasted with the serenely statuesque Diana. Feeling a hand gently placed on her shoulder, Akko suddenly inflated like a balloon, standing as if nothing had been the matter.

“You did well Akko,” Diana said, her voice full of earnest praise, “you've improved so much and have truly impressed me, now would you like your prize?”

Akko's felt a sudden tug as she was lead by the hand out of the clearing and through the forest. Before long they came to a steep slope and made their way down, stepping over roots and slippery moss. At the bottom Diana proudly announced, “We're here.” 

Akko gasped at the beauty of the secret spot. A dozen ancient weeping willows surrounded a small and perfectly clear pool. The trees' branches drooped and caressed the water as they swayed in the delicate breeze. Diana voice broke Akko out of her admiration, “This is my secret, I come here to think in peace, or to swim and stop thinking.”

“Isn't it cold?” the question came unprompted from Akko's mouth and brought a sly smile to that of Diana's.

“Why don't we find out?”

The borrowed hat was carefully removed and placed on the lush grassy verge and piece by piece the pair removed each item of clothing until there were two piles of clothes and two naked figures in the warmth of the dappled light. Diana once again took Akko's hand and led her in to the water. 

“It's chilly” squeaked Akko as they entered.

“Give it time” Diana advised as they continued towards the middle, the dangling branches brushing their goose-bumped skin. 

When they stopped at the centre the water reached up to just above their belly buttons. A congregation of drooping branches created a little leafy alcove and inspired a fantasy in Akko that they had entered a secret realm. Diana reached down and plucked both of Akko's hands from their playful touching of the water and held them daintily in her own. Wide red eyes gazed up above at the patches of blue sky.

“It's a special place when I need to forget the world. You're the only person I've brought here,” Diana said to Akko, who heard, yet kept her attention skywards and caused a flutter of irritation in the never ignored Diana, “Akko! Akko look at me.”

Finally the two girls truly faced each other, Diana smiled and ran suddenly nervous fingers through Akko's hair, reaching up to remove the band on her crown to let it float beside them and allow the locks of brown hair to fall about exposed shoulders. 

“That's better, you should feel free here...it's just us here...all alone.”

Akko nodded as Diana continued to stroke the brunette hair around attentive ears, “Akko I brought you here to give you something, it's something very precious, something I can only give to one person.”

Diana stilled her hand in Akko's hair and gently placed a single finger under her chin and raised it slowly as she moved her lips towards Akko's. With a feather light touch they kissed. Akko's eyes widened and then as Diana's lips continued to press against her own, her eyelids fell and she knew nothing of the world.

Fine fingers entangled themselves in long dark hair gripping tighter and tighter as the passion grew. The reality of kissing exceeded the imagined pleasure and Diana pulled Akko towards her, into her, to be one with her. Akko raised herself to tip toes and found Diana's arm about her to keep her steady and she rested her own around Diana's back. Their bosoms glided together the sensation giving strength to the arms that bound them. 

Slowly Akko raised her hands to Diana's shoulder and with gentle pressure parted their lips to speak as Diana continued to seek them, “I liked your gift” Akko teased, only to be met with a far away gaze and a slight nod, “I've wanted to kiss you for ages, that's why I moved back to my room because it was getting so strong. It's been a really weird week and I've been getting all tangled inside, when I know Lotte and Sucy are definitely going to be okay I'd like to come back here again...and we can give each other lots of... gifts.” 

Diana listened and yet her mouth moved to return to the place of bliss that had forsaken it so cruelly. 

Akko placed a finger across the hungry lips,“Uh-uh, you're a naughty girl Diana, you have to wait for Kissing Christmas to open your gifts from me.”

When Atsuko Kagari smiles, truly smiles from her heart, her whole being is transmitted. In all their time together Diana had seen smiles for success, for joy, for all manner of things, never had the smile been so completely and utterly directed at her. 

“Yes I understand, I will look forward to it very much, with all my heart. Shall we head back?” 

“It's okay Diana, I was kind of hoping we could have a swim before we left, the waters not too bad now”

“Yes, that would delightful, the water is deeper at this end.”

Akko splashed her way to the part of the pool where she could swim more freely and where the trees left room above for the sun to send its warmth. Diana followed and paddled with only token effort. She focused on Akko. How she would dive beneath the water and her little bum peeked out and glistened for an instant in the light. The way she burst out to reveal her taut athletic physique full of energy and youth. When she would swim on her back and reveal the dark fuzzy forest Diana would happily explore until the end of time. Jealousy for Amanda was forgotten and replaced with envy at the pool's intimacy with every part of the cavorting little nymph. 

As she continued to watch, Diana's hidden machinations did not match the innocence before her. Carnal cravings had begun to infect her heart, had already pushed lust fuelled actions forward when friendship should have been her only aim. It compelled her to see Akko naked in her room, to bring her here and feel her body and for the first time to know the taste of another. She did not know how long it would take for Akko to give the gifts she promised and when she did who knew how far she would want to go. Diana could not help believing she could make things how she wanted, Akko would be easy to direct, would be so pliable. She could be an equal to her Aunt and her deft manipulation of her countless admirers, or her cousins subtle guile with their many boyfriends. If they could use their ploys with men they cared nothing for, was it so wrong to bring her closer to Akko, who she cared for so deeply.

“You okay Diana?” Akko voice made Diana taste the bitterness of her sordid schemes and see Akko standing before her as a very real young woman undeserving of anything less than all the time and space she needed.

“Yes yes, I'm fine, I was just confused about something for a moment.”

Diana dismissed the disturbing thoughts with the aid of dreams of nobler deeds and finer people. They returned to the school with Diana steering the broom, Akko's arms around her waist more than enough temptation to make the return leisurely. On their arrival Akko headed off for her hospital visit with the Headmistress. Diana headed into town for her rendezvous with Ursula – certainly one of the finest people she knew.


	11. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana and Akko have shared a kiss in a secret part of the forest known only to Diana. Akko full of concern for Lotte and Sucy following their accident did not want to go any further than a single kiss. A few days prior Ursula's massage of Diana became more intimate than either expected, however they agreed to keep their shopping date in Blytonbury.

Ursula walked hurriedly along the busy Blytonbury street. Out of her teaching attire a generally conservative theme remained in the long light grey dress and charcoal coloured cardigan. As with the other witches who had been thrust into the limelight, when she left the school she often wore a magical glamour that meant people had difficulty recognising her. Other witches were able to see through it and so Diana watched as Ursula approached the appointed rendezvous spot. 

As an extra measure to avoid being recognised Diana had special dispensation not to wear her uniform in town. Generally she felt it best not to differentiate herself from fellow pupils in that way, however on this occasion she had taken the opportunity to wear a patterned white dress, a short jacket and strapped sandals. They were items recently chosen by her room-mates, and were therefore fashionable and would give the impression she could help Ursula select suitable clothes.

The Town Hall bell struck one o'clock as Ursula covered the last few steps to be met with a warm smile from Diana. After exchanging pleasantries the expectation of awkwardness faded with the immediate commencement of the shopping expedition. There had not been a great deal of time for Diana to prepare to act as guide through the confusing and mercurial world of women's style. A read through the magazines available to her had shown that some brands were in the ascension and others on the decline, the exact mechanics behind this was not apparent. Hannah and Barbara added further light by emphasising the role prominent role models played in tipping the scales (wisely concealing that Diana was in some circles now ranked amongst them). Most helpfully they had given her a list of suitable shops, a list she had committed to memory.

“Here we are, this shop should provide casual day wear” Diana recited from her mental list.

“I do like casual day wear” Ursula replied wryly, beginning to pick up that her shopping companion may not be as expert as advertised.

The automatic doors slid open and the women entered. The sheer range of options immediately created a sinking feeling in Diana's belly. Where normally she would follow Hannah's or Barbara's lead, now it was for her to take command.

“Where should we start?” Ursula asked as Diana scanned the room trying to recall the items in the magazines and match them to those in front of her, “what about that?” Ursula said pointing to a dress along one wall. 

Diana put her best foot forward and said assertively, “Yes let's start there.” 

Diana felt more and more out of her depth as they perused items that caught Ursula's eye. The changing room brought more difficulties as each time Ursula emerged for inspection Diana thought she looked perfect. Diana recommeded a couple items to purchase, guided more by Ursula's reaction that any discerning appraisal of the clothes. After repeating similar scenes in the next two stores they made their way to the fourth shop for something more formal.

“I really appreciate your help with all this, I think you've got a good eye” Ursula said as they weaved down the busy street.

“Thank you, I think we're having some success”

“You're an excellent shopping companion, I'm very pleased you agreed to join me” Ursula's tone suggestive of the doubt that existed after the evening several days prior.

“As am I.” Diana replied with the mellower quality her voice bore when she was relaxed.

They continued their progress towards their next shop, turning off the busy thoroughfare, to the quieter street with the more exclusive shops Blytonbury offered.

“When I was at school we'd go window-shopping up here, none of us could afford the clothes, dreams are free though - ahh too be young and pretty again” 

“You're...” Diana hesitated on the cusp of revealing how see saw Ursula.

“I'm a shadow of my former self?” Ursula prompted with mischief.

Diana summoned her courage and abandoned her usual retraint, “No, the opposite. In Japan after the show I asked Mother if I'd be as pretty as you one day - I could ask the same question now.”

“Stop you'll make me blush, be careful women of a certain age can get used to compliments.”

Diana unsure how to respond was saved by their destination coming into view just ahead which gave her chance to announce that they were nearly there.

“I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, it's been such a fun afternoon it's easy to forget I'm your teacher and not out shopping with a friend”

“Yes, I'm having fun as well Ursula” Diana said with emphasis on the name and the implication of friendship it brought.

They had reached the shop and Diana held the door for her new friend, leaving only time for the red haired witch to squeeze Diana's arm and mouth thank you for the sentiment. The shop assistant had in her fifteen years experience developed a sense for more well-to-do ladies and the two unusualy attractive and graceful women entering were just the sort of clientele she hoped for.

“Good afternoon, please do let me know if I can be of help” the assistant said as Diana and Ursula made their way into the boutique.

The smaller scale of the shop and fewer items to choose from made Diana feel more at ease. They were searching for an evening gown and it meant the dresses possessed more of a timeless design not greatly swayed by the peculiarities of fashion. Ursula had selected, with a little input, two dresses, when she saw a third and rushed over to it.

“Diana, this would be perfect for you, don't you think?” Ursula asked, directing her question to both Diana and the shop assistant. After being in their presence for a little while, hearing the name of the younger woman meant the assistant now recognised the two ladies and was not about to miss having them both as customers.

“Oh yes” the shop assistant said “it would be perfect for you.”

“Hear that, it's two against one” said Ursula winking at the assistant.

“Why not try it and see Lady Cavendish, there's just the one fitting room, it's more than spacious enough for two if you don't mind sharing. Let me find it in your size” the assistant said hoping her enthusiasm verged the right side of pushy.

“Thank you” Ursula said to the assistant before making her way to the changing room “I'll make a start” with that she disappeared into the room. 

Not long afterwards Diana moved back the thick curtain to slip inside the cubicle. The assistant had been accurate and there was plenty of space for both of them, along with two ornate wooden chairs. Mirrors were almost everywhere apart from a few slivers of wall with clothes hooks, on which Ursula own clothes were hanging. As her companion slipped on one of the prospective purchases, reflections meant unless she closed her eyes Diana could not avoid seeing the toned figure in simple white underwear, similar to the bra and knickers that she herself would normally be wearing. Diana knew she would need to act sharply to avoid the embarrassment on the horizon of Ursula knowing what she was wearing, or more precisely not wearing under her dress - although a significant part of herself courted the thrill of that dangerous discovery.

“You'll look lovely in that one” Diana said as she hung the frock up and turned to look at Ursula.

Busy with the dress Ursula did not focus on Diana until she had finished and then turned around for opinions.

“What do you think?” Ursula asked as she examined herself in the mirror. 

“Yes the fit is good and red suits you”

“I think you may be on to something, you not going to try yours on?”

“No let's get you sorted and then I'll try it on”

“OK, suit yourself” Ursula said quizzically as she started to change in to the second dress.

In the unforgiving light of the changing room Diana had little to do except observe Ursula. Like Akko she had little marks on her skin, no doubt remnants of a hundred adventures and misadventures. Her body was athletic like Akko's with a fullness and curves that elevated to an enviable sexiness. And the eyes...

It was the first time that it had really occurred to Diana that Ursula's and Akko's eyes were so similar. The colour was identical, a rare hue Diana did not recall seeing elsewhere. Unlike Akko's, Ursula's were tempered by the fires of experience, yet never failed to radiate warmth. They were searching eyes, most of all though they were sad eyes. To Diana it was like beginning to see her afresh, beginning to see the true woman, not her teacher, not Shiny Chariot...

“Diana...Diana how does it look” Ursula's voice intruded on Diana's reverie as she turned to face her.

“Beautiful” Diana uttered as the poetry of the cherry red orbs transfixed her and Ursula sank calmly into the deep blue eyes so close to her. Then almost as soon as it had begun the sound of another customer entering the shop brought an end to their silent contemplation.

“Thank you...that's me done, it sounds like you'd best try yours on before we cause a queue” Ursula said snapping back to the bright gay nervous tone of voice she often adopted around school.

“On reflection I've got one very similar already and besides my room-mates would be mortified as they insist on vetting my choices”

“In everything or just clothes?” Ursula asked with sly cheekiness.

“Not in everything,” Diana replied with a coy glance, “I'll wait outside.”

They left the shop with Ursula the owner of two new evening gowns and the pair headed back to Luna Nova with the collection of bags carried between them, and a new bond uniting them.


	12. Deluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana seeking help dealing with her sexuality spoke to Ursula, sparking a new closeness between them. Diana has also been getting closer to Akko and they shared a kiss, Akko though was uncomfortable with anything more. Diana and Ursula have returned to school from a shopping trip where the teacher/pupil divide between them continued to shrink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two lines of dialogue are quotes from Percy Shelley's 'Time'.

With their hands full of bags full of new clothes, Diana and Ursula reached the steps that led to Ursula's room.

“I can take them from here” Ursula offered.

“It's fine, we may as well go all the way together” Diana replied, not picking up on the American idiom that made Ursula chuckle nervously. 

Once inside the room Diana pushed the door shut and felt as if the outside world was hidden by an eclipse - she was alone, all alone with Ursula. Her eyes were afraid to settle on the beautiful woman, turning instead to the bed where she had for the first time felt a pleasurable caress. After placing her share of bags in a little congregation she summoned the courage to speak.

“Miss...Ursula, you said I could speak with you if I needed to” Diana said as Ursula turned from dropping off her bags near the bed.

“Yes of course, I'm always here for you” Ursula replied and showed her every gram of warmth and compassion she felt.

Diana continued hesitatingly, caught in a rare moment of inarticulateness, “Thank you, I didn't think it would be this difficult to express...”

“Let's take a seat, it's not easy to talk like this” Ursula said and scooched over to the foot of the nearby bed where Diana joined her.

Diana smiled and inhaled as she focused her thoughts into clear language, “ When we spoke the night you showed me the stars, you understood it was difficult for me to elaborate on what I told you.”

“Yes and you don't have to force yourself now” Ursula said reassuringly. Her hand, intended to be placed on Diana's for a moment, was gently caught and held.

“I know you'd never force me to do anything,” Diana said as her fingers instinctively squeezed Ursula's hand, “I had always believed a large part of my existence was to carry on the Cavendish line no matter my inclination. Your support, your example, helped me feel confident in embracing my rejection of that. Since then...how should I...oh yes, once when I was a little girl the water in my sink would not flow no matter how far I turned the taps. I left them fully open and when the problem was fixed there was an almighty noise and I rushed in to my bathroom and water was spewing out and splashing over the basin.” 

“I think I understand, you're feeling a tidal wave of, erm...passion?”

“A sea of passion”

“Treacherous in calm, and terrible in storm” 

“Unfathomable sea!”

Ursula laughed and Diana exhaled and smiled broadly. Diana had no certain plan when she started talking to Ursula. There were very few people she could feel relaxed with, none she trusted like the wise complicated woman sat so close to her. 

“...Akko, I think you know we've become close..?”

“I had my suspicions.”

“...I'm afraid my little flood of passion is sweeping me on too quickly, pressing me to press her onwards before she's ready, my relatives are maestros in the art of manipulation, they twist people to get what they want and I could do it so easily with Akko it scares me,” Diana turned her gaze to the floor, “I know I'm ready...very ready, very eager...too eager, for seventeen years honesty meant a great deal to me, this morning we were together and I could feel it slip away and a part of me was happy to see it go.” 

Ursula felt the confusion and pain of a decade alone amongst shallow self-interest and the pernicious damage it had done. She draped her arm across the troubled girl's shoulder and held her tightly before returning her hand to hold Diana's. 

“We get all sort of strange thoughts and feeling when we're attracted to someone and that just makes us human, you and Akko and testing the waters, can you be patient?”

“I have been patient! I pushed everything down so low inside me and now it's bursting to come out.” 

Diana turned and the rubies framed in enticing lashes looked upon her and the surging tide carrying her to speak could not be resisted, “It's not just Akko I like, I like you too Chariot, I've always liked you, I married you at least once a month with your trading card as proxy until, well until I was older than I care to admit.”

Ursula laughed and brushed the hair away from her face, “I've grown fond of you too Diana, fonder than I care to admit, much fonder than a teacher should for her pupil.”

“Fonder than two friends can feel for each other? Even if it's just for today, just for now...can we show each other how we feel?”

The long silence that followed was filled by the unseen gravity of mutual and persuasive attraction. For right or wrong they wanted the same thing and this was the last chance to withdraw. Their breathing settled and synchronised. Eyelashes fluttered restlessly like butterflies exploring an ornate summer garden.

“Are you sure?” Ursula asked as the most glorious of faces showed that Diana was very sure indeed.

Ursula thought back to her first time and how her more experienced girlfriend had known she wanted fire and not a tepid, hesitant and too delicate touch. Ursula moved fluidly to stand in front of Diana, keeping hold of her hand and motioning her to stand as well. As she did so Ursula cupped the back of Diana's neck, mirroring where Diana had held Akko only a few hours earlier. Ursula gripped her hair lightly pulling it backwards as she reached round to place her other hand on Diana's back to nestle their bodies together. Ursula's lips lowered to hover just on the edge of touching the pouting mouth beneath her. 

“I'd like to kiss you, would you like that?”

Diana could make no response, she had fantasised about Ursula, about Chariot, since she was a little girl. Then it had been a strange childish conception of marriage between them. As she grew older and Shiny Chariot had been put to one side by day, still she would appear at night. Diana's lips rose to meet the ones so close to her, only to be denied by the restraining grip that held her. As she felt the resistance her mouth opened and tongue crept out for the tip to rest on her moist lower lip. Eyelids folded shut in trusting submission. Ursula bridged the gap to encircle Diana's lips with her own.

For Ursula it had been decided, Diana was here of her own free will. Her kissing was naïve, but brimming with passion, vigour and what meant most, full of desire for her. The antiquated school rules were fuzzy on pupil teacher relationships. The nearest part of relevance was acting in the pupils best interest. The modest groans and whimpers from below demonstrated Diana was very interested. The age gap between them was not vast, certainly no more than had been the case with Ursula and older women on several occasions. Of all the things restraining her the strongest was Akko. There was undoubtedly a connection between the two, now though, in her arms, Diana wanted a woman, wanted her.

As the last lock on her restraint fell open Ursula brought her hand up to cup Diana's right breast. As she touched it the twin sensations of delight in the spontaneous moan, and no bra under the fabric, made Ursula feel magnificently alive. As her thumb circled around the responsive bud, she kissed a trail to Diana's ear, “ You're a naughty girl Lady Cavendish.”

“Yes Miss” came the dreamy reply.

Ursula's drank in the image of the angelic face with eyes closed to contemplate the pleasure unleashed on her body. The blonde hair cascaded downwards from the head that tilted back as if in anticipation of a vampire's fangs. A few stray strands flicked out the way and Ursula brought her attention to the willowy neck exposed for her kisses.

Diana's reluctance in the shop to try on her dress flashed into Ursula's mind, at first she thought explained by the lack of bra and then she wondered if there was more to it. Her hand left the caressing and moved down slowly to slide over the curves of Diana's hips, feeling no fabric underneath. Still not fully satisfied the hand travelled further, dipping under the hem and with finger tip touches returned to the pert posterior. It glided over it and for the first time Diana moved her arms, bringing them up to reach around her teacher's neck to give stability to weakening legs. 

“You've been a very bad girl going out with no underwear on, I'm going to need to punish you”

“Yes Miss, I'm very bad.” 

With her other hand holding the dress out the way, Ursula brought her hand down to spank the firm pale cheek and received the most wonderful little yelp of pain and pleasure as Diana's arms tightened around her. She administered the punishment again this time to the other cheek, and then after whispering, “Last one you naughty girl” she delivered her last playful strike.

A few deft moves later and the dress came over Diana's head. Ursula's first thought as she took a step back, while holding Diana's outstretched hands, was that the woman before her resembled a nymph luring an unlucky hero with irresistible and eternal youth. Yearning to know where the touches had disappeared to, pupils that almost obscured the blue beneath languidly searched and found that she was being admired. Diana had felt the intrusion of a million admiring eyes, she knew in that instant she would only ever feel happiness when it was a pair brilliant red eyes that coveted her. Milk white teeth appeared as an exaggerated grin manifested itself from the new confidence that swelled within her.

“Your turn Chariot!” 

With a balletic step Diana crossed the distance between them and resumed their kissing. Now though she reversed the roles and removed the cardigan and then unzipped the long grey dress to reveal the colour beneath. The genteel fingers unlatched and discarded the bra, as Ursula's thumbs slipped down her warm sides catching and pulling the last item of her clothing to the floor. A midriff unapologetically sleek and athletic lay between curved hips and round firm breasts. It was the latter that Diana looked at in awe as she lowered herself with a bend of her knees to bring her fascinated face level. With a last glance up for approval her tongue darted out and it's wet heat touched the taut sensitive centre. 

They kissed and caressed each other for some time until Ursula guided Diana to lie on the bed and began to explore her virgin body. A questing company of lips and tongue explored the most astonishing landscape and teased out exquisite moans. Leisurely they travelled down towards the pristine valley where the ultimate treasure waited. The bold lips played over the soft smooth meadow that lay above it, then joined by the tireless tongue they descended into the land where no man had, or would ever venture. Lips and tongue danced in harmony and revelled in joy at the sweetest of divine nectars. They had reached the sacred palace where they would attend their princess until she lay in the exhaustion of ecstasy.

For Diana it was a thousand dreams made true. This was the far away land of pleasure she thought would never be hers to visit. More than pleasure it was freedom, a freedom beyond her imagining where no pretence or rules existed, primal urges and the highest of human sentiments lapped and splashed together beyond any philosophy. Relentless was the tongue that rhythmically lashed at her tiny hidden nexus of nerves. Diana fought a false battle to escape, writhing as if to move away and yet in dread that the torture should stop for an instant. Her mind fled to her refuge, the secret pool in the vast forest, to Akko, to their kiss, that perfectly remembered kiss that still floated on her lips, and the denied intimacy that she had yearned for.

Diana's legs raised and entwined the unrelenting Chariot to tether their bodies as one. As the cataclysmic explosions ignited, Diana's back arched and triumphant climax sent envoys of elation to the furtherest reaches of her body. An implosion of thought brought all joy, all sensation, all life to one point and she cried out for it;

“Akko!”

And then her body stilled and that one unity of thought fragmented into myriad parts and she knew what she had said. She felt the warm breath leave her, the motion of Ursula moving to all fours, the weight of arms pressing down on the bed as she stalked upwards. As Diana lay on the pillow there appeared above her a face too affectionate to look on the perpetrator of such a crime. 

“And now we know” Ursula said as a melancholy smile spread over her face and an unmistakable wetness glistened in her sad eyes.


	13. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: After kissing Akko on Saturday morning, Diana went shopping with Ursula in the afternoon. Retuning to Ursula's room they're growing desire for each other overflowed and they made love, where, at the height of passion, Diana called out Akko's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a slight allusion to suicide at one point in the chapter, if that is something you are sensitive to then please bear that in mind.

The new day extended itself inevitably across the forest below, bestowing distinctiveness on the countless trees emerging from the shroud of night. Far above the school the view and sensation was inspirational, no commoner could experience the glory of floating thousands of metres above the world of their own volition, reliant on a sliver of hazel wood and their magical talents. Diana sat in a side-saddle position, a spell of heat wrapped around her pyjama clad body. Bare feet dangling carefree in the assurance the balance honed over a lifetime of riding would keep her safe.

Thoughts turned for the thousandth time to the day before and the kindness of the saintly creature who had forgiven her such a terrible sin, not mere absolvement, a true acceptance of her weakness. Since then she had walked through a gallery of emotions, each one powerful and fascinating to experience. A consensus in one direction would be built, only to find a single new work of her heart derail it and force a fresh beginning. 

The long night had brought no pause to her reflections and new becomings. Her feelings acted as a great destroyer of notions held unquestioned since her earliest days. Love was always cast as a singular thing, a brooding tower that only two souls could enter for happiness to be granted. The night had razed those ideas and the dawn cast them in a childish hue. Gone completely was the infatuation with Chariot as an idol. The warmth of her heart had been revealed. In that revelation was a new consciousness, a perspective away from details to reveal the whole. What Chariot had been, she was no more, replaced by a woman deserving of all the truest and most passionate love.

The new feelings had not displaced or diminished those for Akko, it was simply a second sun, different to the first in so many ways and yet with the same incredible core of heat. No divination was needed to reveal how different the relationships would be and no lofty contemplation could remove the feelings of guilt at betraying both women in a single day. A heart divided is a heart broken and a world without Chariot or Akko was...

Diana leaned backwards, her hands released their light grip and the sensation of weightless freedom breathed through her body, then broom and rider started their free fall towards Luna Nova far below. She attempted to leave her worries in the sky and contemplate the example she must set in the school and soon the world. Akko was the spirit of magic, Diana was the embodiment of it and must become its peerless leader. There was not an exam on the three year curriculum she could not already pass with ease and yet to leave Luna Nova now, to fail to demonstrate by her actions the best way to become a witch was unthinkable. Beyond all other considerations she was a witch, her womanhood, her inheritence must give way to that fact. Celibacy would not be easy, many others had done it and so she reasoned it was surely not beyond her powers. The next two years would not be happy, they were necessary however and it was not too late for friendship to be a weaker bond with the two women who she would not countenance removing from her heart. This was the life she would chose, an ascetic existence like some ancient sage. If her fettered desires tormented her from their prison then that was the price of the greater good. Seeking her personal happiness lead only to her demons manifesting, far better to be ruled by noblesse oblige as the Cavendish had aspired to for fifteen hundred years. The family line would pass through her cousins and she would be the spinster aunt dedicated to their daughters' education. What was loneliness when stacked against the respect of her fellow witches and the discoveries to be made in the renaissance of magic?

The exhilaration grew as the balcony outside her bedroom neared. Primal fear and adrenaline rising in Diana and briefly subduing the harsher edges of her melancholy. A nonchalant hand retook her broomstick and moments later her journey from the skies ended with the balletic grace it seemed ridiculous for someone so beautiful not to possess. 

Hannah and Barbara slept soundly as Diana entered the room. She hesitated, meaning to take a book to read, instead her hand squeezed her broom and she looked again at her friends. Their tranquillity was first disturbed by the broom banging against the footboard of Barbara's bed as it fell from its owner's hand. The creek of a floorboard under an exquisite foot caused Barbara to open her eyes and peer up at the forlorn image of a weeping Diana half sitting, half falling on to her bed and into her arms. 

Barbara's bed was not designed for three and yet they fit snugly in it. Diana lay peacefully between her two friends, encased in their protection from all the pain and guilt that had latched themselves to her fragile heart. Soon the patient sleep that had eluded her the previous night bequeathed a gentle rest. Hannah left the bed and exchanged a long look with Barbara as they attempted by sight alone to convey their thoughts and feelings on what was going on. When there was not a chance of disturbance to Diana, Barbara moved to the balcony and the pair kept watch on their friend as they talked.

Through the morning Hannah and Barbara maintained a vigil, one always with Diana in anticipation of when she woke. A bluntly worded sign on their door kept away all visitors. They had known Diana for many years, relatively recently with any intimacy. For them she had always been a titanic figure and their regard for her gave their imaginations cause to believe she had been overcome by a monumental crisis that no mortal could survive unscathed.

It was early afternoon when Diana awoke, the strange position in the room confused her, which was only added to by the immediate attention of Barbara. Clarity soon arrived and with it thanks. Hannah was in the dinning hall taking her turn to eat lunch and so it was to Barbara alone that Diana's unprompted confessions began. Some of what was said presented no surprise, other elements shocked. It was all heard with appreciative quiet and signals of support. 

Hannah returned when the story had been told and Barbara was attempting to give some perspective on the matter from fictional accounts similar enough to warrant comparison. Genuine compassion was of much more benefit than the examples used, although these did manage to give Diana some quiet amusement. Lacking the enthusiasm for a retelling and in need of further rest Diana retired to her own bed and let Barbara recount the story to Hannah, with as much verisimilitude to the original as she could manage and the addition of a commentary on many parts of it, that Hannah was happy to contribute to.

Diana slept on until the evening, joining her friends just in time for manicures and pedicures on Hannah's bed, a familiar ritual that gave the end of the day a calmness and sense that her room and her room-mates offered sanctuary from the turmoil already experienced and the struggles yet to come.


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana is struggling to come to terms with the aftermath of crying out Akko's name when making love with Ursula, and Ursula's kindness afterwards that made Diana realise that she had fallen in love with her, without diminishing her love for Akko.

Lotte and Sucy had returned from hospital and occupied much of Akko's time as chief nurse and raiser of spirits. It meant that only cursory words were shared between her and Diana. Even these few brief exchanges inwardly sent Diana into turmoil as Akko's light joyful spirit unknowingly accused her of betrayal. Akko in turn saw the new sadness in those dauntless blue eyes she so adored. 

Ursula observed from across the classroom the star pupil now reluctant to raise her hand. Diana's inquisitive gaze rested on her note book and appeared determined to remain there throughout the lesson. As Diana made her way out their eyes met and in that second those ruby red galaxies showed only kindness – a tormenting kindness, worse than anger or bitterness, and leaving no doubt in Diana's mind that she loved Ursula and she had failed her.

That week Diana's fondness for learning gave every appearance of being previously in its infancy. A book was now constantly in her hand, unless she was in the library where several dozen books would form a little wall around her. Her reading was like a manic bee alighting on one page and then moving to collect what it needed from the next and then the next. On Thursday evening Akko excused herself from the largely unnecessary nursing duties she had allocated herself. Her quest ended in the library and she made her way over to the hive.

“Psst Diana” Akko said gradually appearing around the little paper fortress. Diana stopped to look at the concerned face.

“Yes” Diana said with enough unrestrained politeness that Akko appeared to expect a scolding.

“I've missed you.” 

A tremulous lip was rapidly steadied as Diana felt the great pillars of her self-control briefly rattle. Now was too soon for her to articulate everything she needed to, and so Diana retreated to a place, to a persona, of safety. 

“That's nice,” she said, regretting the cruelty of the tone instantly, “I mean, I appreciate you telling me...this research is at a rather crucial stage.”

Akko nodded her head and looked down at a page that featured a drawing of the ornate wand she had noticed on one of Diana's shelves, besides the picture was text in a language she could not identify, let alone read. “I'll still be missing you when it's done, if you want to find me” Akko said, hesitating for a moment before she reached out and gave the quickest of squeezes to Diana's hand and then disappeared behind the books and out of the library. 

Diana exhaled and clenched her jaw to dam the tears that threatened to escape. Her plan had seemed sensible as she lay in bed on Sunday evening. When she had talked to her friends about it the following morning they had agreed that some space would be beneficial to gain perspective, and when she said there was an important project she wanted to work on it all sounded just what was needed. Akko was busy with her room-mates and thus, Diana assumed, so wrapped up in her activities that she was not missing her, a few words and a fleeting touch had thoroughly disabused her of that notion. 

It grew late and Diana returned to her room on the cusp of curfew. Her room-mates exchanged only pleasantries as she headed in to her area, only to emerge shortly afterwards.

“Barbara, do you have a moment” she asked in a steady even tone.

“Let me check my diary...” Barbara replied while simultaneously tapping a spot on her bed.

Diana joined her, “I understand that you are part of the trip to Blytonbury tomorrow night”

“Trip..? What trip?” Barbara said instinctively, her brain quickly counselled there was no point in hiding the truth, “A group of us are going to Thrill La Thrill, it's a nightclub.”

“To celebrate Lotte and Sucy's return”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Amanda is far from discreet when there are no teachers nearby”

“No...you're not going to try and stop us are you?”

“No, the opposite, I'd like to come if I may?” Diana said, as Barbara jaw dropped and Hannah, who was in bed reading a magazine, threw it down and sat-up, “I didn't hear your name mentioned among those joining Hannah, is that correct?”

“Me, no I'm not best buddies with that crowd and you know, we thought I'd best be here” Hannah said evasively attempting to hide it was largely for Diana's sake she planned to stay behind.

Barbara had somewhat recovered from her shock, “You know it's a nightclub, with loud music and drinking and boys trying to snog you?”

“Yes I'm aware, I need a change of scenery and I suppose watching you fend off cads and bounders could be amusing” Diana said as her lips curled up into a teasing smile.

“We're not always fending them off” Hannah replied with a cheeky grin.

“You know Blondie, there's a tiny chance some of them may come your way” Barbara said with a smile masking genuine doubt that Diana did not realise she would be in peril from the hormonal males.

“In which case I will disabuse them and send them your way.”

“Akko will be there...” Barbara said gently and was met with an equally gentle squeeze around her shoulders and a friendly goodnight. 

“Thank you for planning to stay with me,” Diana said to Hannah as she reached over to lightly hug her goodnight, “you will come now won't you?”

Hannah nodded, Diana thanked her and then their lovelorn friend disappeared behind her shelves. 

Barbara's pensive expression was soon overtaken by excitement, “Outfit!?”

“Wouldn't hurt to take a quick look” Hannah replied barely containing her enthusiasm.

Both of them rushed to the wardrobe to start the selection process for tomorrow's big night.


	15. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana has spent a week attempting to reconcile her feelings for Ursula and Akko. On hearing of a planned visit to local nightclub Thrill La Thrill she uncharacteristically asks to join.

Sneaking out the school on a Friday night was a revelation to Diana. The headmistress had no intention of running the school like a prison, her youthful soul being forever imprinted with her own teenage escapades – something she was keen not to rob her girls of. Miranda Holbrooke reasoned that too difficult and the girls would be stopped in their tracks, too easy and the thrill of a daring escape would be lost. 

The obstacles to nocturnal adventure were two-fold. A teacher was always on guard duty, although few had the inclination or energy to do more than cast an occasional eye towards the gate a couple of times through the night. The faeries who patrolled the grounds were the main obstacle, however dedicated students could overcome this line of defence with a little planning. Of these dedicated students Amanda O'Neill was in the first rank and she cycled through various strategies to enable her to slip out unseen. It was her plan the girls followed when Friday night arrived. Diana, Barbara and Hannah with great excitement, but few difficulties, bypassed the security and entered the prearranged taxi that waited out of sight a short distance from the school gates.

The opportunity to dress Diana for this new experience was a treat for Hannah and Barbara, given extra meaning by the recent sadness afflicting their friend. Diana's wardrobe was short of suitable attire, in the end they opted for a black cocktail dress, hair tied into a long ponytail. Barbara was also dressed in black, a skirt and lacy crop top hinting at the goth tendencies Hannah had been attempting to quell for several years. Hannah herself wore a short revealing burnt orange dress awash with glittering sequins. Avery, Mary and Blair were their normal partners in crime, and their absconding was frequent enough for Barbara and Hannah to feel an exhilaration in the novelty of the company, more than the enterprise itself.

They had spoken no more to Diana about her heartache since Monday morning. Nevertheless it had been the predominant topic of conversation between them and made them acute observers of Akko and Ursula throughout the week. Ursula's unhappiness would have been invisible to them without the knowledge and inclination to appreciate the momentary looks of melancholy or wistful glances at Diana. Akko was wrapt up in her friends and trying her best to be cheerful; as the week wore on her feelings of concern for Diana grew more evident, Akko's thoughts being invariably synchronised with her face. Both girls hoped this evening would create some progress in the tangled state of affairs.

Hannah and Barbara were at pains to guard their friend on her first trip to a nightclub. This was ratified by them in a formal agreement that she should never be left alone. And so they stayed close to her when they followed Amanda's instructions to bypass the queue and make their way around to a side door. Sure enough Amanda was there to meet them with a grin. They shuffled in and she enjoyed their reaction to her tight orange hot pants and miniscule T-shirt that revealed her long tapered mid-riff. 

“Looking good ladies. Cool, let me show you around Di and then you can go crazy” Amanda said and then slung her arm around Hannah's shoulder who immediately brushed it off.

“Hey baby!” Amanda said with a crestfallen expression as they walked along the corridor towards the main body of the club.

“”I'm not your baby, I've told you before I only like boys” the words tripping off Hannah's tongue like a catechism.

“Is that true Barbara?” Amanda asked cheekily, looking over her shoulder, as, even in the dim light, a rosy shine grew visible on both Hannah and Barbara's cheeks, “What about you Di, you looking for action?”

“Amanda!” came the shrill cry of shock from Hannah and Barbara at such profane public questioning.

With that they entered the ground floor area of Thrill La Thrill and the thrum of a dance floor classic that even Diana dimly recognised. Amanda pointed upwards and the group moved to the larger upper floor of the club that was playing more current music. They continued to follow their guide as every male eye they encountered followed the path of the group to the bar.

“The gang should still be on the other side of the room, let's get some drinks and head over, they're on me, what you havin'?” Amanda offered as she brought herself close to the others.

“You sure?” Barbara asked more through lip reading that audible speech.

“Yeah, I work here, I'll get them free” Amanda said, her voice clearly accustomed to the noise.

“I should have guessed, we'll have gin and tonics please,” Hannah said battling the loud music, “are you going to have something Diana?”

“A white wine please Amanda, something from Cassis if they have it” Diana said loudly, finding the noise about her an unexpected annoyance.

“Sure two G & Ts and white wine.”

Amanda scooted off to the nearby bar leaving the three girls to pass the time. Diana had her first good look around the darkly lit room. The centre piece was a large dance floor, filled with a mass of people demonstrating their various abilities and lack of sobriety. There was a regular flow to and from the floor, creating a febrile state of change. A balcony was situated above the dance floor that, from what Diana could tell, was restricted in who could access it. As she studied the room it became clear that many in the room were studying them.

“Don't make eye contact, it'll encourage them” Hannah whisper-shouted at Diana, who turned to look at her friends who were doing a sort of rhythmic swaying, “Remember, don't drink anything any men give you and don't let your drink out of your sight.”

Diana nodded, remembering the instructions for survival in this strange land she had been transported to. Amanda appeared clutching the drinks that the others quickly relieved her of.

“You not having anything?” Hannah asked as the music softened to a moment of relative calm.

“Nah, I got to get to work, I'll take you to the others.”

Amanda once again draped her arm over Hannah, who this time to Diana's suprise not only failed to protest, but moved her own hand round behind Amanda's back. The nature of the act was made clearer to her as Barbara entwined their arms and they pushed through the crowds. As they arrived at the far end their friends came into view dancing in a little circle on the edge of the dance floor. Akko moving enthusiastically with Lotte roughly in time with the music, Sucy swung her upper body side to side like an upside-down pendulum with arms swaying freely and Jasminka stood still, except for a tapping foot and the movement of her hand in and out of a large bag of popcorn. Constanze had no love for clubs and had instead created fake IDs for her friends as a token of her being there in spirit.

The two groups acknowledged each other. Akko's attention and waving focused entirely on Diana.

“OK, I need to do my thing, see yous later” Amanda said, bidding farewell to Diana, Barbara and Hannah as they took up position at a circular table near the dance floor. 

Akko soon left her friends to join the Blues. Diana observed her closely, the silvery dress that was somehow even shorter than her school uniform, the hint of unsteadiness on the heels, the fact that in all the messy vibrancy of the room Akko stood out to her like a Catherine wheel on a pitch-black night. 

“Hey, I'm really glad you made it” Akko's greeting lingered before she recalled that there was not just Diana there and she turned left and then right to indicate her greeting was for them all, “you going to come and dance?” Hannah and Barbara turned in unison to look at Diana to field the question. 

“Hello Akko, we had better have our drinks first,” Akko was clearly straining to hear and skipped round to stand next to Diana, producing a flush of red on both their cheeks, “I said we'd better have our drinks, although dancing really isn't my thing.”

“Everyone can dance!”

“I can approximate a slow waltz, this,” Diana motioned to the dance floor, “I'm not so sure about.”

“It's easy you just sort of move, I'll show you, don't be too long” with that Akko returned to the dance floor - eyes reluctant to leave.

They continued to drink and chat as best they could, allowing the machinations of dozens of young men to appraise the optimum moment to strike. It was Hannah who first saw Amanda leap onto the little platform. The nature of her recent employment at the club was shrouded in mystery, until at that moment revealed as a dancer, there to add energy and other charms to the melee. Drinks were contentedly sipped as Diana, Barbara and Hannah watched the impressive show she put on. An arch made out of a thin metal pole served as an occasional partner for her to swing and spin around in the way she would often do on a broomstick.

The drinks finished, the table was vacated and a group of seven formed on the dance floor. Barbara gave Lotte a tight hug. Akko expected Diana to stand beside her, only temporarily disappointed until she realised Diana stood across from her in an attempt to learn from her movements. 

The years of formality built into Diana's slender body was too much to overcome quickly, and further hampered by the group's apparent amusement at her efforts to dance. Despite this there was much to enjoy in the scene before her. Sucy and Lotte both gave every sign of showing no ill effects from their recent ailment, very content to dance the night away with their little group of friends. Hannah and Barbara took a keen interest in the boys flocking to their vicinity, communicating with subtle glances to each other. Akko moved her body with joyful lack of inhibition, attempting on occasion to throw seductive glances at Diana, given appeal by their naivety. Jasminka jigged along to the music, giving the impression she would have behaved similarly if she was the lone person on the floor. On her stage Amanda put all their efforts to shame, smooth movements flowing into more athletic displays in response to the demands of the music. 

Diana's line of sight encompassed both Akko and Amanda, causing her to notice when Amanda stopped to look at something beyond the dance floor, something troubling. Natural curiosity made Diana turn and that made the others curious. The group of truant witches saw the blueish leather motorcycle jacket and trousers, the long red hair that fell haphazardly over padded shoulders. Their owner wore an expression of curious amusement.

The witches seemed briefly frozen on the spot, their sudden change attracted the interest of the admirers who had formed around them. Diana lead her friends off the floor to form a little group around the figure. 

“We're sorry Professor” Akko said bashfully.

“I should hope so,” Ursula replied using the voice projection her theatrical experience had imbued her with, “perhaps we should move out the way until Amanda joins us.”

With that she walked to an unoccupied corner furnished with black sofas that had seen betters days and tables festooned with bottles and half finished drinks. With a flick of her concealed wand Ursula erected a barrier from the sound, reducing it to a background hum and enabling them to talk at normal levels. There was a brief chorus of apologies from the miscreant coven.

“Oh well, I suppose girls will be girls,” Ursula said dismissively, “apart from Amanda is this everyone?”

“Yes Miss” Diana's confirmed, her eyes meeting Ursula's for sufficient time for it to be clear that thoughts of each other had occupied much of the intervening week. Akko witnessed the interaction, the meaning of the exchange beyond her understanding and the arrival of Amanda prevented any further scrutiny.

“Its a fair cop Gov” Amanda said as she arrived, scratching of hair demonstrating repentance. 

“Count yourselves lucky I'm on duty this week, otherwise you may well have someone far less forgiving awaiting your return,” Ursula scanned the faces, “none of you look intoxicated and I hate to break-up a celebration that has such a good cause,” a glance towards Lotte and Sucy demonstrating her understanding, “I'll give you an hour to get the dancing out your systems and then we head back. Understood?”

Eight surprised heads nodded, with Akko leading the acclamation that Ursula must be the best teacher in the world.

“We'll need to have a separate talk about things Amanda, for now why don't you join your friends. I don't really know this modern stuff and I'm sure you don't want me watching you, so I'll go down to the golden oldies room. Be good girls!” with that Ursula walked away, slipping off her jacket to reveal the tight red T-shirt underneath. 

The group returned to the dance floor with Amanda in tow. After around ten minutes Diana announced that she was going to check if Ursula was okay, a suggestion that met with approval from the group in general, and particularly from Akko who said she would go with her. Hannah and Barbara, via rapid facial semaphore concluded it was best to leave them to it and contented themselves with choosing dance partners from the horde of men.

Diana set a slow pace to allow the stilettoed Akko to keep up and both felt the familiar fondness for each others company that the week of separation had made tangible. The pair entered the smaller room making their way to the little barrier that surrounded the dance floor. Scanning the generally older clientele without success, they moved through the room and spotted Ursula sitting at a table with a tall well built man animatedly talking while she sat nursing her drink. A prickly sensation ran up Diana's spine and she closed the gap between them rapidly.

“Good, we found you” Diana said as they arrived at the table and she gave the man a shotgun glare. He rapidly made his excuses and left.

“Aren't you dancing?” Akko asked with a little confusion. 

“I intended to and then, well to be honest I was a little shy and maybe a touch rusty” Ursula confessed.

“We're here now and we don't have much time left” came Akko's unassailable call to arms and the literal taking of the other's arms meant there was no escape from being lead to a corner of the dance floor. As she took up her position with the trio on the dance floor, Diana felt with secret embarrassment that she had no clue what she would have said to Ursula and was grateful to Akko for unknowingly saving her from an awkward attempt at reconciliation. 

Ursula flicked her wand and a hazy barrier hid them from unwanted attention, that done she revealed that her idea of rusty was a fluidity and co-ordination on a par with Amanda's. Akko threw herself into the music with her energy making up for ungainliness. Diana swayed to the beat, having learnt through observing other girls that minimal movement was not necessarily a bad thing. Soon Akko had taken their hands and motioned for Ursula and Diana to do likewise. As the songs came and went so did their inhibitions. Their initial separateness fell away as Akko guided them together through her boundless enthusiasm. Diana began to enjoy being close to the two souls she was devoted to and who at that moment there was no need to choose between. Excessive smiling was never lady like, even so she could not help herself as the music's happy pulse let her exist unfettered and free. Akko's dancing brought them closer until she was between her dance partners, body pressed against Ursula who held her hips lightly. Then a new song brought Akko from the comfort of Ursula to burst into an energetic dance spinning round as well as her heels would allow, grabbing Diana's hands and attempting to imbue her with some of her vitality, Diana's body did not respond, her face lit up with happiness.

“This is for Kate's thirtieth,” the DJ announced followed by a ballad with a steady beat.

Akko turned and reached out her hand to Ursula and brought them all together into a three way slow dance. Ursula's arms over Diana and Akko's shoulders and their arms curled around her waist and each others. How Diana and Akko's lips found each other she could not say, it was only when they separated that she was really conscious they had kissed at all. Akko then craned her neck to peer up at Ursula who looked down at her and descended to catch Akko in a light chaste kiss. Diana felt both women's embrace tighten and then the music changed and the spell was broken and an uptempo song infected Akko again.

The kiss Diana witnessed did not shock her. If she thought they were both beautiful, it was natural to her that they would think the same, in this little world of freedom would want to connect with each other. Ursula took Diana's hands, bringing them up to her mouth and pressing her lips to them. Feeling her presence they turned their attention to Akko, who even through her revelry felt the intensity of admiration from the two women. Once again they all joined hands and continued their joyful exertions.

All too soon Ursula tapped her wrist to indicate their time was up. Akko fell into a pit of dejection, only to bounce back up a moment later when the enjoyment of her time flooded back in to her and she raised herself to give first Diana and then Ursula a kiss on the cheek. The hug that followed between the three was deep and warm, like a cocoon of love. Akko slid her hand into those of her companions and led them away. It required a little effort for Ursula to slow the eager husky to a stop, “Akko, you go and gather your friends we'll wait down here”. Akko nodded and raced off. 

Ursula could not escape the significance of the look she received from Diana when Akko was out of sight. 

“How have you been?” Ursula asked as they found a relatively quiet spot in the large entrance way to the club. 

Diana smiled at the question, attempting to find a suitably simple answer, “A little lost” came her reply.

Ursula nodded at this and her expression conveyed her understanding, “Yes, me too.”

Both checked the stairs where the girls would soon be descending, their calculations of how long it would take Akko to corral the others gave the same outcome and they stepped towards each other, open mouths meeting and tongues racing to convey a night's passion into a few stolen seconds. They separated just in time to witness the sight of Akko leading her troupe down the stairs in various emotional states from Lotte beaming with appreciation for the fun times to Hannah and Barbara locked arm in arm providing solace over romances snipped before their first bloom.

The gang left into the balmy night, Ursula checking them all in to taxis and following behind on her motorcycle back to Luna Nova.


	16. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Following her sexual awakening Diana's relationship with both Akko and Ursula developed until an incident made Diana feel she had betrayed both women. Painful soul searching followed and eventually lead to a uninhibited dance between the three at a nightclub.

It would, Diana reasoned, be cruel to disturb her friends' sleep to boil water at such an early hour. Magically brewed tea was fine, however never as good as the real thing. This was sufficient excuse to slip out her room and make her way to the school's kitchens in the hope that a walk, followed by a herbal concoction, would calm her mind and allow her to finally sleep. 

A few hours earlier Ursula had stood-down the faery guards and all the girls hastily returned to their dorms. Back in their room Diana and her room-mates had jumped into their beds, each occupied with their own thoughts of the night. Chess with a grand master would have caused less mental strain than Diana's deep thoughts through the dark night. 

As she walked along the corridor the kiss between Akko and Ursula played once again through her mind. It was a long way from what the other girls would describe as a snog, exactly what it was, what it meant, was far from clear to Diana. It was a passing moment and yet they seemed utterly comfortable in that moment. 

The sound of her slippered feet clopping on the stairs distracted Diana from the speculation, the sudden consciousness there was a chance of being seen meant the plush dressing gown was secured by a tighter knot. It was the first time Diana had been outside her room déshabillé and, although barely registering as a contravention of the rules, it was enough to give a little thrill of disobedience. Hands plunged into pockets and posture bent to a miscreant slouch, at least to the negligible degree her body was capable of.

The faery staff kept odd hours meaning the kitchen was always open. Diana was rather enjoying her clandestine trip and slowly turned the kitchen door handle with delicacy, as if the room contained the Crown Jewels and she planned on their theft. Due to this stealthy entrance she saw Akko and Ursula before they became aware of her. The duo dressed in their rather similar nightwear occupied stools brought up to one of the large wooden tables in the centre of the room. A tub of ice cream sat between them, a spoon in each of their hands. They sat facing each other, elbows resting on the table, their legs close enough to touch and indeed they were, Ursula's foot occasionally bobbing up and down along Akko's shin. Diana's superior intellect was capable of letting a torrent of thoughts flow into her consciousness, this unexpected scene set Niagara, Victoria and Angel against her. 

“Hmph” the snort coming from behind Diana made her jump and so wrapt was she in what was going on in the kitchen that she let out a little gasp of surprise, bringing Akko and Ursula's attention to her. All three were taken a little aback, until a second “Hmph” made Diana stand aside for the minotaur delivering two huge sacks of potatoes to the kitchen. Having conversations with a minotaur in the room can be difficult and so they remained quiet until the sacks were deposited and the massive creature left.

“I didn't mean to intrude, I was in want of a cup of tea, but I sha...” Diana was cut off by Akko.

“You're not intruding, we're always happy to see you” Akko's welcome brooked no comeback.

“Yes Diana, you're welcome to join us” Ursula added, “Akko's idea, ice cream for breakfast, you want to try?”

Ursula loaded her spoon with the gooey treat and held it out. Diana gave up on thinking and briskly made her way over to have Ursula slip the spoon inside her mouth. It was nice enough Diana thought, in that artificially sugary way manufactured food had.

“Have some of this, its got the special ingredient in” Akko said offering her own spoon to Diana that again was happily eaten.

The taste of the overly sweet variation on the first one was very much secondary in Diana's mind. A hundred lascivious scenarios took prominence and she handled it the most English way she could.

“Yes very nice, although that's enough for me, I'll put the kettle on.”

“Did you sleep okay?” Akko asked over the running water of the kettle being filled.

“Me?”

“Yeah”

“Sporadically”

“...A little bit...” Ursula mouthed to Akko.

“And you?” Diana asked while taking the kettle to the stove.

“We didn't sleep.”

The pronoun raced straight to the headquarters of Diana's mind and was rapidly dispatched to the Cryptology Department, who sent back their report that understanding Akko was her job not theirs.

“You both didn't sleep?”

“No, I felt really strange when we got back, so we did some stargazing together and talked about things” came Akko's quiet answer, to which Ursula gave a little corroborative nod.

By now the kettle was being heated and Diana turned to face the pair. 

“Oh,” Diana said with an attempt to hide she was a little miffed at not being there, “it was a clear night, I believe Uranus has been unusually visible for a few days.”

Akko sprang off her seat, immediately twisting and pulling on the back of her shorts, while turning increasing red. Ursula and Diana looked at each other, neither able to contain the laughter. It was the first time anyone at the school had seen Diana forget her decorum with a full on belly laugh. Akko left off her inspection and started to join in the laughter in comradeship more than understanding.

“The planet Akko...the planet” Diana spluttered, the explanation giving her new found joy in the misunderstanding. Only the growing whistle of the kettle and its connotations of civilised behaviour recovered Diana from her giggles. 

Ursula moved a third stool and mug in hand Diana joined the others, a wide grin demonstrating the humour of the incident was retreating like a leisurely tide. Ursula abandoned her spoon in the soft ice cream and her eyes flitted between the two younger women. Akko drew in upon herself as if about to be asked a difficult question in class. Ursula's face was serious without losing the kind curves of a friendly expression. She cleared her throat and her voice met their ears with a downy warmth.

“We didn't do much proper astronomy truth be told Diana,” this remark from Ursula prompted a nervous glance from Akko to her mentor and then to Diana, “there was a lot for us to talk about, can I go on Akko?” with permission received she continued, “what happened last night, when we danced, made our lovely Akko confused about how she feels, about you, and about me,” Ursula paused to see Diana's reaction, “I said that we three care about each other very much and it is difficult when you have special feelings for more than one person, difficult to know what to do with those feelings.”

At this Akko raised her head, eyes dewy and lip wobbling, unable to bear the inspection of either woman she leapt to the floor and ran out of the room. Diana felt a retraining grip on her wrist as Ursula prevented the option of her following.

“It's okay, she's very tired and needs some rest...she's very muddled at the moment, I - I think we all are” Ursula smiled sympathetically at Diana, who smiled back in acknowledgement.

Ursula released Diana's wrist and took her accepting hand, “Diana, Akko confessed last night that she has romantic feelings for me.”

The news that Akko liked Ursula gave Diana a sensation more of a fresh expression of a forgotten truth than a revelation, “Did you know that Akko liked you?”

Ursula's cheeks coloured at thoughts of the answer, “We kissed once.”

“Kissed, when?”

“About six months ago, we were practising a spell and she got it right and you know how excited she gets and I don't think it was intentional, not really, but she kissed me, it took her over and it went from a thank you it to something else. I was intoxicated by it and then got the better of myself and we stopped. We both tried to make a joke of it and it's not come close to happening again...”

“Until last night...do you feel the same for her as you do for me?” Diana asked softly, as if coaxing a kitten from its hiding place.

Ursula's expression showed that there was no easy answer, “The more time I spent with her, I, this is so difficult...no not the same as I feel about you, Akko is too innocent for the world and I want to protect her, with you...with you it's different.”

Diana listened and sat in thought, her hand warmed by Ursula's. 

“I understand, she's warm and lovely...and very...did you tell her what happened between us?”

Ursula shook her head, “No, no details, she couldn't help noticing how we were last night and asked me, I told her we have similar feeling for each other as Akko does for you and I, at least I think we do?”

Diana's lips seemed uncertain what to say or do, “I don't understand why someone like you wants to be with someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” Ursula asked with uncertainty.

“Someone short-tempered, someone unadventurous and dull, someone not brave enough to know which way my heart lies.”

Ursula's eyes shined with sadness and spoke all the many words her heart recited. The poetry of the moment, the dance of two souls desperate to cling to each other lay heavy between them. Then the kitchen door clattered open and three goblins entered, about to make noisy protest at the invaders of their workplace until they recognised them and thought better of it. Diana and Ursula released their hands from the comfort of each other and with fleetness the younger witch rose and spoke in hushed tones.

"I can't go on without telling Akko what happened between us. It was my fault, my weakness and my responsibility" Diana said and began to make her way out. 

“Diana,” Ursula called as the blonde witch was about to disappear through the door, “Let her rest first, I'll make sure she got back to her room, it's important we take care of her, take care of each other...we both have our responsiblites my dear Lady Cavendish.”

A nod followed and with that a lonely Lady Cavendish returned to her room.


	17. Gordian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: During an unexpected meeting Ursula revealed that Akko had confessed feelings for her. All three women are struggling to deal with the emotional toll and confusion of their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to this point in the story. As promised a few weeks ago I'll now be uploading two chapters a week. Chapters will vary in length, but tend to be shorter, so with the two uploads hopefully that will be a nice balance.

Diana slipped silently into her room. In the feint glow of morning she was met by the sight of Barbara's empty bed and Hannah's covers pulled up high. To avoid alerting them to her presence, and accompanied by muffled sounds coming from beneath the sheets, the door was closed softly and slippers removed. What her dear friends occasionally got up to together remained an unspoken feature of their cohabitation, and now she was all too aware that once the cork was popped the champagne needed to flow. As she reached the window something made her stop and contemplate the little den of love-making. It made her recall the dreadful night she had got into bed with Barbara, fueled with a false passion from the curse of the ancient witch. She shuddered at the painful memories of her actions and the grim revelations her research had uncovered about the witch's identity and what it portended.

Across the room the movement under the covers intensified and the moans of both girls grew. Her friends appeared to have arrived at a highly beneficial arrangement, the convenience of mutual pleasure without the romantic entanglement. A gentle laugh tinged with melancholy passed Diana's lips. The last half hour had confirmed the morass of complexity her, Ursula and Akko were all blindly weaving around themselves. Perhaps it really was best to abide by her decision to treat them both as friends; to build a stronger resolve that did not fail after a mere few days. If she stood aside maybe they could be together without a troubled conscious. No doubt could exist in their caring for each other and what better partner for Akko's ambitions of a theatrical career than Ursula. 

The exact nature of their feelings was not clear to Diana. She saw elements of the ancient practice of a youth taking an older lover as a guide. Elements of the same infatuation with Chariot that she had felt. She knew that for all Akko's weaknesses in other areas, she was truly a prodigy at kissing, was fun and caring and maybe she, through hugs and kisses and companionship, would be the one to end the underserved loneliness of Ursula's existence. They would surely have a fine chance of becoming a happy couple, if the world would allow them to be...if.

Diana wondered if Akko had confidants like she did. Lotte maybe, or the ever confidential Constanze. If not a confidant then she certainly had good friends with kind hearts. Ursula had clearly projected that they must protect Akko as best they could. A spark of rembereance of the silly incident earlier came to mind, no-one could make her laugh like Akko could. She sighed at the daily fluctuations of feelings this strange time in her life brought. The sleepiness that had been a stranger all night was now crowding round her and the half drunk tea was tepid. Diana returned to her bed and thought of Akko close to her, so lovley, so special. Her hand caressed the spot where she had once been and she drifted to sleep...to dream beautiful dreams of her beautiful Ursula.


	18. Soak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana's connection to both Ursula and Akko has grown stronger and more complicated, especially after learning that Ursula and Akko have feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFC = Diana Fan Club (thanks Secretficjunkie!)

It was the second time in as many weekends that a sleepless night meant Diana awoke past lunchtime. The day was overcast and correspondingly cool, leading to expectations of finding her room-mates stuck in doors. A note on the coffee table informed her of their decampment to Avery's dorm to make plans for a vacation.

Water was soon filling the old bathtub while Diana waited in a fresh white towel. A coldness played on her exposed skin, increasing the anticipation of the warmth to come. Remembering her routine a toothbrush was soon in her hand as she inspected her face in the mirror. It looked such an ordinary thing to her; eyes, a nose, a mouth – could it really mean so much to others? The inescapable answer was it did. Whatever her achievements may be in future, to many onlookers they would be secondary things compared to the little collection of carefully placed features. 

Diana left her reflection and entered the steamy bath. Indiscriminately a bar of soap was chosen, the fragrance sweet and flowery and before lying back in relaxing comfort she freshened up. The sensation of the soap finding its way to every part of her lingered in her mind. Her short nails ran along a waist balanced between the sculpting of exercise and the contours of nature, a little past the belly button her fingertips retraced the path towards her chest. 

“I'm such a hypocrite” - Diana mouthed as the gentle to and fro of her hand became unconscious. Here she was, a manicured, pedicured, pruned and groomed girl, feigning to have no interest in her appearance, dismissing as irrelevant and beneath her gifts that others envied. It was such arrogance, such conceit. She was more the teenager than anyone realised, rebelling mentally against the one thing that all other girls wanted, and yet happily using her beauty to ensnare and drag unlucky victims down with her into a messy quagmire. Covering her reddening cheeks was insufficient and she slipped underneath the water to hide. As a little girl she had loved bathing so much her mother had teased she must be part mermaid. Water always gave her strength, to feel it clean and purify her, preparing her afresh for each of the countless hours of toil to prepare for a life of untold decades of labour in the service of her calling and her family. 

With a burst Diana emerged in a majestic spray that splashed and wetted the floor. With invigorated sprightliness she left the bath and heard a rat-a-tat-tat. Answering with just a towel wrapped around was hardly ideal, however she was aware visitors often required some courage to come to see her and so, with the intention of asking whoever it was to return a little later, Diana opened the door ajar.

“Akko!”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back later”

“No, no it's fine, come in.”

Akko entered and the two girls stood by the door, “Mary said the DFC, I mean Hannah and Barbara are with Avery and so I came to see you, well you probably worked that bit out already, maybe I should come back later, I thought you'd be reading or something.”

Five minutes later a fully dressed Diana was on the balcony pouring tea and debating if Akko's eyes or mouth were her best feature.

The normally springy voice was dull when Akko spoke, “I'm sorry I ran away this morning,” she gave a little self-conscious laugh, “I've been thinking really hard, like properly the hardest I've ever thought about anything and I want us to be honest with each other, totally honest, when we're done, we can...you know?”

“I think I understand”, Diana's voice reassuring from across the table, “we're honest and then things will be clearer”

“Yeah and I can think straight”

“Not too straight I hope!”

Akko thought for a second and then understood the rare joke from Diana, “That's kind of the first thing, I've had all these feelings, you know I like you, right?” a wide smile and compassionate eyes answered this and she continued, “it's been really confusing because I thought when you liked someone that was it.”

“You mean because of Ursula?”

“Yeah, I've always loved Chariot and then, we kissed, not a little kiss, a really really big kiss, just once though, a long time ago...”

Akko broke off a wash with the confusion of emotions and relief at revealing her secret.

“Thank you for telling me Akko”

“You're not cross? That you didn't get my first kiss?”

Diana could not help letting a nervous laugh escape, “No, nothing would make it less special...Akko, it's my turn to tell you what happened with me and Ursula” Diana said as her stomach seemed to become a great abyss of worry.

“Did you kiss too?”

“Yes. On the same day we kissed, after we returned from our shopping trip” with a deep inhalation she continued, “we did more than kiss on the lips, we kissed all over, including my - my special place” Diana was struggling to face Akko, afraid her courage would vanish, to her relief Akko had not taken on berserker rage she half expected.

“You've been feeling guilty about it haven't you, that's why you hid in the library all week. I'm glad we're being honest with each other, but I don't really mind what you did, it's how you feel, that's what I want to know.”

Diana listened to these words in awe. The news she had dreaded would rip Akko from her forever was hardly of importance to her red eyed angel. The feeling of wetness on her cheek at first made Diana look out for signs of a rain shower, it was more the expression of concern opposite her that made her realise she was crying. Compelled by forces beyond her control she rose and walked around to the sweetest girl in the world and knelt down in front of her, like a supplicant before the divine power.

“The truth is that I feel as if I have two hearts, one devoted to you and the other to Ursula – I can't bear the thought of hurting either one of you, my head says 'stand aside and let them be happy with each other', I know if I do that I will never be happy myself, I'm so ashamed how selfish I am.”

Diana rested her head on Akko's lap as she knelt by her feet and received comforting strokes through her rich hair. 

“I don't feel so bad if it make you confused too, it must be super difficult if you can't figure it out,” Akko said without breaking contact with the golden mane falling about her knees, “you're both my best friends, I mean Lotte and Sucy are my best friends, so not really, more like my special friends.”

“Thank you Akko.”

Akko looked round to see if anyone had surreptitiously joined them on the balcony, “you two are different because - because you make me all tingly...in my special place.”

“Are you – are you tingly now?” Diana asked in the most innocent voice available to her.

“I've been tingly all week” Akko replied half way between frustration and excitement.

It was a sudden realisation that Diana was in contact with Akko skin, and act of little apparent consequence for Diana to incline to give a gentle kiss on the exposed thigh a fraction above the knee. With one kiss done, it was then close to automatic that another one should be placed in the same spot. That another one should follow slightly further up was the obvious next step. It was only on the twelfth kiss that she became aware there was a distinct progression along the silkily smooth leg.

The supplicant Diana raised her head to find if her actions met with approbation or not, Akko showed that a different necessity of action was about to over take her. With a thrust Akko left her chair and pressed Diana backwards to sprawl onto the balcony's tiles, her head cushioned by Akko's hand, her legs falling akimbo as Akko spread herself along her body and pressed her mouth against Diana's. Weeks of frustration and denial fuelled the kiss and the heavy embrace of the two girls. Their first kiss had been a way to communicate feelings, this was kissing for the sake and pleasure of kissing. Akko felt the legs either side of her move up and entwine her pressing their youthful hips together as their mouths began to find an intoxicating rhythm. 

“Are you sure your uncle won't need the villa?” 

Hannah's question came as the pair entered the bedroom. No answer came as both girls caught sight of Akko and Diana on the balcony in the throes of passion, who in turn heard the two enter and met their gaze. The next several seconds were taken up with swift comprehension and Barbara announced loudly they should take a long afternoon stroll and quickly departed with Hannah.

Diana and Akko listened to each others laughter, the loudness of Akko's the softness of Diana's. When the laughter stopped the bridge between their souls remained, until Akko closed her eyes and resumed the kissing with a new delicacy. Each kiss held for a moment was its own gem, a microcosm of all they felt, to be enjoyed and then disappear to allow the experience to begin again. 

“Shall we go inside?” Diana asked when their lips had mined sufficient precious stones.

Standing by Diana's bed they removed each others clothes, punctuated by kisses and tentative caresses. Finally they were revealed to each other.

Akko took in the divinity before her, a thousand Renaissance masters could not capture the form on the cusp of her full womanly bloom. Diana delighted in revisiting the image before her, strong by nature, breasts curved and pert, like small hommages to her own. A waist miraculously waif like and unencumbered by the appetite of its owner. A little further down a scruffy dark triangle gave maturity to the young body and acted as a stamp of Akko's personality. 

“You...” Diana's words stumbling in the melee of compliments she wished to pay.

“You too” Akko replied with a knowing grin.

The pair scampered into bed, the thin summer covers creating an intimacy as their hands started to find comfort and gain confidence to fulfil the carnal touch they both desired. They progressed slowly, like a meandering cruise down a river, with a new experience to be had around each bend. If one discovered a new sensation they would share it with the other, each time marvelling at the joy the other could bring them. In this manner the miracles of touch brought them to lie side by side, their heads on each others inner thigh. Akko acted first kissing the moist mound that tasted of heaven itself. Diana, after she recovered from this first touch and the glimpse of ecstasy to come, pressed her tongue along matted hair and then deeper in to the violent heat beneath. Neither had a conception that technique existed in such things, all that mattered was the taste and fragrance and sensations that fulfilled every dream and fantasy.

“Akko, Akko I want to see you!” Diana said suddenly with an almost pitiable tone.

Akko obliged and as her face appeared Diana pounced on her with a deep kiss and climbed on top with animalistic intensity. Her encounter with Ursula was her only guide and she followed the path of Akko's body like a pauper walking through a treasure trove. Desire reigned supreme, manifesting in a craving to taste and to hear the bliss it brought. Her mouth and fervid tongue pressed hard against Akko's flowering bud, her eyes fixed on her lover's fluid expressions that finally erupted in a primal groan.

With tender regard for the afterglow of her lover, Diana returned to receive the blessings of the sweet lips. As Akko returned to cognisance of her surroundings, her hand was guided down to Diana's heavenly gates. A brief look between them communicated all that was needed and Akko began to caress and explore with an eager finger. Diana battled to keep her eyes open, to mix the physical pleasure with the view of a disheveled and devilish Akko. 

Moving their bodies together and cradling Diana in her other arm, a finger teased and squeezed into the pink magnificence. Akko began a rhythmic dance, gliding in and out, faster and faster.

“Akko, touch me here Akko, please Akko!”

Diana moved Akko's hand on to her tiny jewel. In response Akko felt Diana embrace on her tighten, her face now buried in the sheets began to murmur. To her satisfaction Akko's name was the only discernable uttering until with little warning Diana found relief in an orgy of whimpers and uncontrollable spasms. 

The bath that followed was full of sweet silence. Akko reclining on Diana as the taller girl held her lovingly and still. It was only an inherent courtesy that made them leave and dress. Departing in happy fondness, Akko to return to her room and Diana to find her room-mates and let them know the room was theirs once again.

None but Diana could know that this second taste of bliss in the arms of a lover had steeled her towards action that could no longer be delayed.


	19. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: At a fund raising event for Luna Nova, a mysterious witch placed a curse on Diana that led her to attack Barbara later the same night. Barbara was able to calm Diana and counteract the curse. Following the incident Diana examined her life and found that her expectations of following in Cavendish traditions were gone. The following weeks saw her relationships with both Ursula and Akko grow, leading to confusion over the many new experiences and feelings that the two women brought to her heart.

The knocking was far too early for a Sunday morning visitor. Nevertheless all three red dorm occupants were dimly awake when the door opened and Barbara entered, leaving Hannah to peer in from the threshold. Both wore their dressing gowns and had made no effort with their appearance – a sign something was seriously wrong.

“We're sorry Akko, but we need you” Barbara said with a voice laden with worry. She had already moved to beside the bunk beds, where she stood with a sealed envelope, “it's Diana, she gone, she left this for you and Professor Ursula.”

There was a flurry of activity in the room as Lotte expressed her concern and made her way down from the top bunk. Akko took the envelope and looked at the calligraphically inscribed names. Even Sucy sat up and made what she thought was a valuable contribution by not being sarcastic. 

Lotte put an arm around Barbara, “What is it, what do you mean gone?”

Barbara turned to Hannah who stepped forward and began to explain, “She left us a letter, I noticed it when I went to the loo, she said there is someone who tried to hurt people she cared for and that she's gone to talk with them, to stop them...she took her family wand, we shouldn't have snooped, but it's gone.”

“It's okay, what's the family wand?” Lotte asked calmly.

Akko moved out of the bed standing face to face with Barbara, “That's the one she took back from her house, I think she said it does something special...”

Hannah stepped forward her annoyance coming to the fore, “I heard her explaining it to you Akko! It was Beatrix Cavendish's wand, she told you all about it!”

“Oh yeah, I need to see Ursula, wait here, Lotte look after them!” 

With that Akko burst from the room, any thoughts of following overcome by the fact none of them could keep up with her. Lotte busied herself with looking after the two visitors and finding out what she could about the situation. Meanwhile Akko careered through the school like a human incarnation of Shooting Star, bursting into Ursula's room without the thought of a knock and leaping on to her bed, illuminated only by the light from the stairwell. 

“Wake up, we need you!” Akko implored and continued to rouse her target as best she could.

“Whatever is the matter Akko?” Ursula asked before turning on her bedside light to be immediately presented with the letter.

“Diana's gone, Barbara and Hannah got a letter too, this one is for us” Akko explained.

Ursula calmed Akko as best should could before opening the letter and reading it aloud.

To My Dearest Ursula and Akko,

These past weeks have been in equal part dearer and sadder than few others. My affection and admiration for both of you have grown to an extent that I can no longer selfishly delay a duty that has fallen to me. 

At the fundraising ball I was accosted by an elderly witch, who it appeared was some acquaintance of my family. This witch succeeded in putting me under a curse, the aim of which was to cause those closest to me pain and thereby destroy both my family name and my own happiness. Through Barbara's actions the curse was lifted the same night and I, ignorant of who this woman was or her motives, did not immediately pursue redress. The event did awaken in me an awareness of who those closest to me are, the consequences of which you are both aware. I could not abide the thought of anyone attempting to harm those dear to me and so engaged to discover the facts of the matters regarding the witch.

Success in the endeavour has been sufficient for my to have set out this morning to speak with the lady in question and resolve matters. If dialogue in unwelcome to her then I have other and considerable resources at my disposal and, with the intention to preserve your well being, a rare inducement to use them to their full extent. Knowing your likely reaction, please be assured than any attempts to find me will be futile, although I'm sure any persuasion to stop such an enterprise would be in vain. 

Of all the wonders of this world the two most brilliant are love and friendship, and in you I have found their truest expression, come what may I am thankful beyond measure for this.

Yours

Diana

The letter was passed to Akko for her to read, which gave Ursula an opportunity to consider the news, all the while watching the effect the letter was having on the girl besides her. On finishing her second read through Akko thrust the paper down on the bed.

“Is she right, there must be some way to find her. Is she going to fight the evil witch?”

“Oh Akko,” sighed Ursula, “Diana is capable of many things, hurting others isn't one of them. If this witch she's talking about is as dangerous as she believes then we really do need to find her.”

The image of Diana in danger brought a sudden panic to Akko, “How, she says we can't find her?”

“Diana's not boastful which makes me inclined to believe her, however she would only be thinking of using magic,” a smile scampered on to Ursula's lips, “her rooms-mates seem level headed enough, where are they?”

Akko answered and then Ursula changed into her motorbike leathers and passed Akko red ones to wear, quickly magically shrunk to her size. The pair then dashed to Akko's bedroom where Ursula explained her plan to the four girls. With that done Ursula mounted her motorbike, with Akko riding pillion and wearing the only helmet available. While the motorbike duo headed to Blytonbury for easy access to the motorways, the other four got into action. Their first task was to round up girls that had a reputation for liking social media - either the witch or commoner versions. The intrusion on sleep soon forgotten when it was explained that their help was needed for Diana Cavendish herself. Two communities had bloomed in the wider world since the missile incident. Firstly witch spotters who recorded and shared sighting of witches. Secondly whole swathes of young men and women had fallen in love with the enigmatic heroines sailing through the sky on a February morning and devoted much energy to them. The battalion of girls used these two resources to find spottings of Diana.

Another resource was open to them and one Ursula needed to investigate herself . As they waited for news on a petrol station forecourt Ursula held out her mobile telephone on the speaker setting.

“Yes, yes who is it?” Daryl Cavendish showed her distaste at being disturbed so early, “Anne said something about Diana?”

“This is Ursula Callistis, one of Diana's teachers”

“Ah yes the Shining Chariot”

“Yes, Diana has gone in search of someone, I thought she may have asked you about her”

“Me, no, she'd rather trudge to the far corners of the earth before coming to me...”

“She said the witch in question was an old acquaintance of the family, someone with a grudge?”

There followed a silence and then the telephone was cut off only for Ursula to feel a communication spell coming through to her. She received it and Daryl appeared before her in ethereal form. 

“Ah I see you have Diana's little friend with you as well, very good. It is not in the Cavendish way to discuss our concerns with strangers, that being said I believe you may be referring to Kal K'narak”

“Oh no” Ursula exclaimed visibly shaken by what she had heard.

“Quite Miss Callistis, the Cavendish family earned her enmity many years ago and I suspect I owe her for the loss of my husband, a less grievous loss than she no doubt intended, if only Bernie...your hand appears to be up young lady”

“Are you sure it's that woman? Where is she?” Akko asked impatiently.

“The answer to your questions are - I am not certain, and I have no idea where she may be. Good luck...oh Miss Callistis, she is not the wild tiger of her prime, however if you intend to challenge K'narak I would keep that silly girl far away from her, she will have no hesitation in going for the jugular to defend herself.”

The spell ended with the image of Daryl's amused smile, leaving Akko to ask the obvious question of who Kal K'narak is.

“Have you heard of Arch-Witches?” Akko showed she had not, “It's a title that's fallen out of use, Kal K'narak became an archess about a century ago, Croix may have become one if...”

“Is she better at magic than Diana?” Akko interjected with the question at the heart of her concerns.

“No, I wouldn't think so, not in pure affinity for magic...in a confrontation...if it is her she would be very old, let's not think of it and find Diana before anything happens, I'll let the girls back at the school know what we've found out.”

“I'm coming with you no matter what anyone says,” Akko's voice tumbled suddenly into a timid uncertainty, “but for today, will you - will you be Chariot?”

“Yes Akko, yes I will.”


	20. K'narak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: In a bid to protect those close to her Diana left Luna Nova in search of the witch who cursed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains a reference to forced child bearing.

Diana touched down outside a rustic abode half covered in ivy. During her descent she had noted a well kept garden and a couple of goblins tending to some botanical chores. With the characteristic air of confidence she approached the door and, with a hand revealing only a portion of her nerves, raised and lowered the heavy door knocker three times. Her left hand squeezed the thin shaft of her broomstick as she scanned the windows, all obscured by thick lace curtains. Squeaking hinges to her left quickly fixed her attention on the opening garden gate and the goblin who was beckoning her to follow. Obliging the request Diana entered the prim garden, lushly flowering beds of radiant hues surrounded a expertly striped lawn. A little further in, a crafted metal garden table came into sight. At the table Diana saw the face of the witch who had cursed her, the face of Kal K'narak.

“Come, sit Cavendish” K'narak said as a goblin in attendance pulled the chair opposite out for Diana to take, the broom still gripped like an extension of herself.

“Archess K'narak, my apologies for disturbing your morning.”

“So formal, let's have no Archesses or Ladyships and let us have some tea.”

At this another goblin exited the house with a silver tea service, standing on his co-workers shoulders to allow him to serve. Diana accepted it with only a trace of the incredulity that she would drink it. 

“You are in love I see,” K'narak's statement catching Diana off guard and leading to a school girl's blush, “poor boy,” the ancient witch could read the tiny annoyance on the face opposite, “no poor girl...skipped a generation did it!”

The witch's sudden laughter and intimation of knowledge about her was unnerving, small though compared to Diana's will to succeed peaceably in her mission, “I wish to make clear that your attempt to curse me failed and therefore I will be happy to draw a line under matters if you undertake to do no harm to me or my friends, or, indeed, to anyone else.”

“Failed did it? You trusted that cackling fool Lukic's potion?” Diana's expression of surprise betrayed her clearly to the haggard witch opposite who wasted little time in continuing, “who taught Lukic I wonder?”

“Your bluffs are beneath you, your potion had some immediate effect the first night, since then nothing.”

“Cavendish, do you not see? The potion settled and made your mischief more subtle my dear, so subtle you could even hide it from yourself, tell me my dear dear Cavendish when did this love of yours begin?”

Diana wished her enemy's word seemed hollow to her, instead they were mighty bludgeoning things to a psyche already filled with doubt and self-recrimination. She summoned what bravado she could against an opponent who knew the weaknesses of a woman's heart all too well. 

“I did not come here to discuss anything except a peaceful accord between us” Diana said with a raised voice, steady enough to fool one of her classmates, against Kal K'narak the success of her attacks was clear.

“My dear, you hide it from yourself so very well. Think, no strange co-incidence to help things along? No love potions of your own devising? No sudden change of hearts for a flowering rose who seemed too distant to pluck?”

“No...” Diana stopped at the memory of Lotte and Sucy's freak accident that had brought Akko to her. The Ceylon tea given to Ursula...to Ursula who showed little of the restraint with Diana as she had done with Akko. The more she thought the more she doubted herself.

“Yes, yes, it is good you begin to understand.”

Diana pushed the chair over as she stood “Never, I would never hurt them.”

“Them is it? What a greedy girl you are! You, what are - you - Cavendish? Does the real you carry on sordid affairs with every pretty girl she sees? Or is the whore before me my own creation? Twisted and conspiring to drag all she can down into the abyss where you fester.”

Diana attempted to recover, to reassert the plan she had crafted that was dissolving in the acidic assault, “Your provocations serve no purpose. It is clear you know nothing of genuine affection, let alone friendship and love.”

“Love? The Cavendish do not love - they breed - your aunt is the only one who understands that, your mother was as foolish as you Cavendish, seeking vengeance for that anonymous little man she married, challenging me without any hope of success, how she begged to spare you from my wrath, I promised I would - I may keep my word if you submit to the inevitable.” 

From her belt Diana took hold of the ancient wand of Beatrix, it was then that she felt the thick bestial hand engulf her mouth and another grab her arm before she could raise it, being held as tightly as a child's toy. 

“Minotaurs are so useful for the heavy jobs,” K'narak taunted.

The ancient witch left her seat somewhat amused at the futility of Diana's struggle against the brute strength that held her. Kal K'narak's heartless eyes fixed to Diana's as she pressed her wand against the young woman's belly. 

“Pan Dardesh”

Diana's whole body raged against the pain, unable to move against the iron grip of the beast, as the pain left, her hands unclenched causing wand and broom to drop to the floor. She fell limp against the great muscles that moved to hold her arms above her head and dangle her like meat on a butcher's hook.

“Why?” Diana's whispered question was loud enough against the vast quiet of the valley for even K'narak's old ears to catch, the only competition the song of a solitary bird and the hum of a rapidly approaching motorcycle.

“Why?”

“Why...us?”

“Love of course my dear girl, I loved a Cavendish and they chose to use me, to gain leadership of your little clan and then betray me. Now I show my love to each new generation. I may live long enough to love another,” at this she placed her hand on Diana's belly and smiled the same horrible smile she had done when they first met, “your cousins had the good sense to not raise their head above the parapet, but you Cavendish have made your family great again, that is why you will receive not even the brief happiness your mother enjoyed. When we have destroyed your reputation and your hopes, I will find a repulsive husband to grunt and groan on top of you until you bear us a child, that is the destiny I give you.”

Once more K'narak placed the wand upon Diana and began her torture.


	21. Cavendish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana having discovered where to find the witch who cursed her set out to confront her. She left letters for those closest to her and Chariot and Akko have set out to find her before she can face the dire Kal K'narak.

Akko had no idea how fast they were going; the scenery blurring past, thunderous engine and shrieking wind were three clues - her impulse to cling to Chariot for all she was worth another. It was her first time on a motorbike and the sensation of freedom paralleled that of riding a broom, explaining, as far as Akko was concerned, why the rider was so good and giving reassurance that at twice the speed she would feel safe. 

The final report from the data gathering operation back at Luna Nova gave the impression every girl in their year and possibly from the whole student body was involved in the enterprise to find Diana. A team in the library poured through books that made mention of Kal K'narak, another had been on social media and yet another on WitchNet. A small command room had formed in the Blues' bedroom, assimilating the information and ascertaining the precise location in North Wales Chariot and Akko should head to. 

As Chariot and Akko headed north the roads began to wind through the high hills. Akko felt every harsh acceleration, every forceful gust provided by Chariot's relentless ambition to reach Diana before she confronted K'narak . Akko nurtured two rays of hope. Except when racing, Diana was always a sedate broom rider, perhaps ladylike would be the old fashioned view of it, she was also very well mannered and unlikely to call on someone, even a nemesis, at an unsociable hour. The image of a little tea room somewhere with Diana sipping from a china cup and waiting for the appropriate time kept appearing in Akko's mind. 

Before too long the motorbike cleared the last rise into the valley where they expected to find Diana. The expansive green slopes ran down towards a stream that passed by a stone farm house, the only habitation in sight. Chariot pulled the motorbike to the side of the road and cast a spell to enhance her vision.

Akko's immediate pleas to know what was happening were quickly cut short.

“Hold on tight!” 

When Chariot's magic suddenly propelled the bike beyond its mechanical limits, Akko found she was not as comfortable at twice the speed as she expected. It was a short lived sensation as moments later Chariot stood on the bike's seat and turned to face Akko. As they freewheeled towards the garden wall a wink was all the reassurance Akko required to feel safe as the bike hit the wall and catapulted the two woman high in the air. 

Chariot landed in the lawn with Akko safe in her arms. Kal K'narak watched them with interest and a little amusement.

“Welcome young ones, welcome,” K'narak said, turning to Diana who was saved by their arrival from the punishment her tormentor had planned, “their beauty and courage is explanation enough for your coming to face me Cavendish.”

“Give us back Diana!” Akko shouted as soon as her feet were on the floor and helmet off her head. She had started to roll up her sleeves and taken the first step when a restraining hand from Chariot pulled her back. 

Chariot's voice then boomed across the lawn and half way around the valley, “One chance K'narak, let Diana go unharmed” the sound of her cracking knuckles almost as loud as her voice.

“And end our little tea party?”

Chariot unzipped her jacket and threw it to the floor, the bright red T-shirt it revealed as clear a signal of danger as any nature could provide. Kal K'narak motioned and the minotaur threw Diana to the ground before it advanced towards Chariot and Akko.

Chariot strode to meet the lumbering figure. It raised a mighty fist above its head and swung it down to where Chariot should have been, she sidestepped and bypassed the brute, delivering a thunderous elbow to its side, opening a path to K'narak and Diana.

“Now Akko! Get Diana and go!”

As Akko dashed towards Diana, Chariot's shoulder hit the magic barrier in front of the old witch with enough force to knock down a rugby scrum, the effect on K'narak was an expression of unexpected strain. Chariot's magically enhanced punches smashed like cracking lightning against the barrier protecting K'narak. The surprise at the ferocity and effectiveness of the onslaught showing on the crone's face. 

Akko grabbed the broom and raced to the dishevelled Diana who was attempting to stand, “Diana we need to go” Akko said as she helped her young lover to her feet.

“You came for me” Diana said with deep thankfulness.

“Of course” Akko said with her natural dismissiveness of all the perils they faced.

“No!” Diana suddenly exclaimed in shock at the confrontation unfolding a few metres away.

Akko turned and saw the minotaur charging, only for Chariot to spin and block much of the impact of it crashing into her, even so it knocked her against the much diminished barrier with enough force to break the spell. The beast then moved to throttle Chariot, who countered by gripping the creature's wrists as they struggled for supremacy. 

“The wand Akko” Diana instructed with a sudden calmness that Akko instinctively followed. As she picked the wand from the ground, K'narak stepped to Chariot and thrust her own wand into the straining spine. A debilitating wave of pain, far greater than K'narak had used against Diana, raced through Chariot's body causing her arms to weaken and provide little defence from the creature.

All too aware of her other guests, K'narak raised her wand and a bolt of searing pain struck Akko. As her consciousness faded she stumbled and threw the Wand of Beatrix towards Diana, who caught it in hands that were as ashen as her trauma stuck face. The minotaur at an unspoken command took Akko and Chariot each in one of its hands and held the two women out like weights on a balance scale.

With confidence in her success, K'narak called to Diana, “Cavendish, see what you have done to those you love? Even a wand as formidable as that will do you no good against me...put it down my child.”

“I can't let you hurt them, hurt anyone else” Diana said as if in argument with herself.

“It is you who hurt them Cavendish, you brought them here, brought them to me...you have no hope of victory, give yourself to me and see their hearts break... fight me and I break their bones, their wills and their souls...choose Cavendish!”

At an unseen signal the minotaur lifted the limp bodies of Chariot and Akko higher, its crushing strength constricting them and causing a final blackness to cloud their mind. As they passed from consciousness they felt more than heard Diana speak, her voice hollow and frail.

“I choose love,” Diana repeated inaudible to anyone except herself, “I choose love.”

K'narak had known no equal in her long life. As Diana entered her garden she held no fear of a young woman who had built a reputation as impressive only as consequence of living in the tired witchcraft of the new century. In conversation Diana's famed intellect was easily overrun with doubt by a few well placed provocations about the curse. Those who had come to rescue her were defeated and at her mercy. The possibilities to continue the suffering of all three were manifold. K'narak would just need to defeat the novice. 

Diana pressed close to her pounding heart the wand that was special to her family in ways only they understood. K'narak watched with arrogant attention as a glowing ethereal female form grew besides Diana, blonde hair falling like sunbeams, a face of deep compassion and beauty. It was a face the old witch recognised, a face last seen a decade ago. Of all her trials the most difficult Diana faced that day was not turning at that instant to see her mother's spirit and risk losing everything she treasured for the sake of an Orphian glance.

To Diana's left the semblance of her grandmother took shape. A face manifested that K'narak knew every detail of even after the long years. K'narak inspected it for any ghostly trace of guilt. Guilt for the promise to love Kal for evermore. Guilt for using Kal's reputation to clear the path to become head of the House of Cavendish. Guilt for the cruellest of rejections. If the spectre of Diana's grandmother bore any guilt the neutral expression betrayed none of it. The figures grew in number, forming a great circle with K'narak at its centre. K'narak gave little attention to this as with pitiable eyes she continued entranced by the golden image Diana's grandmother. 

The garden darkened as the sunlight took on a reddish hue that continued to dim in contrast to the growing golden light of generations of Cavendish souls. One glance from Diana and the minotaur fell to its knees and released Chariot and Akko to lie in peaceful sleep. This distraction brought K'narak back to herself and to the spell enveloping her. The powerful witch now gripped her wand and recited an ancient incantation “Verkir Kvol...Verkir Ingar...Verkir Kvol...Verkir Ingar...Verkir Kvol...Verkir Ingar,” her voice, filled with cruelty, barked the final words;

“Refsing!” 

“Fellur!”

The final word should have caused the three women to writhe in boundless pain. Instead Chariot and Akko slept on peacefully and K'narak realised Diana had taken on the aspect of a being no longer of the earthly realm, no longer susceptible to any magic she could summon.

“Kal K'narak,” each spectral Cavendish mouthed the words that came only from Diana, “you have forsaken the ways of the olde magic and have lived too long with malice. We grant you peace, now sleep my dear Kal, sleep and live the sweetest of dreams.”

Just for a moment the light grew too bright for Kal K'narak to bear and then it faded, the spectral images disappearing one by one as the old witch stood motionless, lost in a blizzard of her own folly. An enchanted gesture of Diana's moved a chair behind her, where Kal sat and closed her tearful eyes.

As her ancestors disappeared from the pretty garden Diana could no longer resist turning to her right to see her mother, who returned her sad smile as if reflections in a mirror. An incorporeal hand rose to meet Diana's cheek and the tears that cascaded down. A maternal mouth whispered in her daughter's ear. And then she was gone, leaving Diana to fall to her knees and crawl to where those she loved were sleeping. Taking their hands in her own she began to weep uncontrollably.


	22. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana confronted Kal K'narak and using olde magic was able to subdue her.

Ursula's waking eyes flickered at the contrast between the shade where she lay and the bright sky above. It brought back memories of a campsite in the Loire, and for a moment, the long hard years of adulthood disappeared and carefree childhood returned. The feeling of a cushion under her head was enough to burst the fragile memory and then it all flooded back to her. Sitting up, her first sight was of Kal K'narak and Diana looking at flowers together, she then noticed that Akko was asleep besides her. Diana looked over and smiled.

“How are you?” Diana asked as K'narak turned to see what was going on with dim eyes.

“Okay,” Ursula said getting to her feet, “Akko is she?”

“Just asleep. Please come and meet Kal, she lives here with her helpers and this lovely garden, isn't it delightful?” Diana asked full of breezy happiness.

“Why yes it is...”

Akko's sudden revival and immediate charge towards Kal broke their conversation. The distance was enough for Diana's calming gestures to slow her down. She was then given the same introduction as Ursula received.

“Kal, it appears the time has come for me to depart, thank you for your hospitality” Diana voice showed signs of strain, like a singer reaching for notes above their register.

“Farewell Diana” Kal said as if reciting a line of dialogue in an amateur play.

As the three witches from Luna Nova passed the small garden gate Diana lent heavily on her broom, and then slowly slid down and began retching flecks of blood and dark bile onto the roadside. Akko immediately dropped to help her, concern turning to fury when her red eyes rose to focus on the strange smiling face of Kal “What did you do to her!?”

“Akko!” Ursula snapped, “It's alright, she's no threat to anyone anymore, let's get Diana back to Luna Nova and take care of her there.” 

Akko concern for Diana lessened when Ursula snatched the girl up in to her arms and explained optimistically that she just needed lots of rest. 

As they walked to the motorbike Akko asked, “What happened to K'narak, to Kal?”

Ursula smiled, “Diana was merciful to her, far more merciful that she deserved.”

Akko nodded without understanding and a few minutes later they were leaving the valley. Diana asleep in a sidecar metamorphosed from her broomstick. The bike made functional after a blast of heavy duty repair magic. Akko sat contentedly behind Ursula as they rode at an easy pace through the hills on their long journey back to Luna Nova.

* * * * *

The first thing Diana noticed was the familiarity of being in a bed with properly tucked in covers. Not her own bed she thought, too firm. The ceiling, she then realised, was also different. There was the gentle sound of sleep from her left she started to move, far enough to take in the infirmary and Barbara asleep on a chair by her bedside. The exertion made her feel like a sumo wrestler was tap dancing on her chest and she sank back down. Her mouth moved, at first a little like an imitation of a goldfish and then with enough force to be heard.

“Barbara.”

Seconds later Barbara's face appeared, long dark hair falling on top of the blonde tresses spread out across the pillow. Her tears seemed to be infectious as Diana felt the little rivulets fall from her own eyes. 

“Is it...are you...” Barbara faltering question was answered in the soft superiority she knew so well.

“I seem unable to move my limbs without considerable pain, otherwise I would hug you.”

Barbara reached down and gave Diana the gentlest of hugs, before reaching for a bedside tissue and dabbing her friend's tears.

As her friend ministered to her Diana said “I remember Akko and Ursula in the garden and then it goes blank, are they, nothing..?” 

Barbara's smile was in itself enough to reassure her, “They're fine, but Akko's decided to become your new room-mate until we get you back and Ursula checks up on you all the time.”

“Let me see” Diana's plea met shortly afterwards by her friend lifting her enough to see the adjacent bed and the sleeping Akko, wide mouthed and free of concern. Barbara rested her friend back on the bed.

“Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with her, she just complains to Matron of a stomach ache every chance she gets so she can stay with you.”

Diana laughed “How long?” 

“It's only been two days”. Barbara explained sympathetically, “I should go and let Holbrook know, she wanted to be told straight away – Hannah and everyone else will want to know as well.” 

Barbara left to tell the Headmistress and Akko sprang to life as soon as the door shut.

“I thought she'd never go” Akko sounded as chirpy as ever and Diana could not hold back.

“Oh Akko I'm so sorry, it was impetuous I should have known you would come.” Diana said trying and failing to turn to see her.

Akko voice floated over again, “It's okay, I didn't really get what happened. It kinda looked like you'd lost when you collapsed. Ursula said you let her live in a daydream – I didn't really get it.”

“I suppose that's as good an analogy as any...she attempted to make me live a nightmare, however I have it on the highest authority that her efforts were in vein” Diana said, happily remembering the whispered words of her mother; 'My darling Diana, do not doubt the love you have felt, nor, my love, that their hearts chose freely.'

The reverie was halted by the creaking of furniture, “Akko, Akko what's happening?” Diana asked unable to sit up and see what was causing the noise. No reply came as the sound of movement continued, culminating with a small thud of something hitting Diana's bed. Then the kneeling form of Akko appeared beside her. 

“You know you're not as good a friend as I thought Diana Cavendish” her temporary room-mate said with a tone of mock admonishment that Diana was happy to play along with.

“And why, pray tell, is that?” 

“Because you went on a trip without me!”

Akko flicked her head round like a rabbit hearing a unfamiliar sound, “They'll be back soon, if we pretend we're asleep they can't do anything.” 

Diana was content to lie and see what plan Akko had. With delicateness her left arm was moved from underneath her covers and laid out at an angle. In doing so she could feel that Akko's bed had been pushed against hers. 

Once again the sweet and friendly face appeared before descending to rest beside her own as she whispered “You're not going anywhere without me again Diana, I won't let you.”

There was a flurry of activity as Akko got into bed and a hand attached itself to Diana's like a limpet.

“Now pretend you're asleep” said Akko like a director giving the final stage direction to her leading actress.

When the Headmistress and Barbara entered a short time later they saw the two teenagers lying hand in hand, their eyes closed and wearing grins so wide that they barely fit their faces. The Headmistress walked over to stand at the foot of their makeshift double bed.

“Thank you for getting me Barbara, but it looks like these two are fast asleep...let's tell everyone the good news and come back in an hour or so.”

Akko was having trouble stifling a giggle and even Diana seemed to be having a milder case of the same affliction. As Holbrook and Barbara left they heard the sound of joyous laughter bursting out behind them.


	23. Spikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Diana has been successful in stopping the threat of Kal K'narak. However, the magic needed took a great toll on her and she has been resting in the infirmary since her return.

The stream of girls dashing between classes parted around Ursula and the wheelchair she pushed . The students' flashed glances at the convalescing Diana, unsure how to act around an emblem of strength who was, for the moment, visibly frail and wan. The pair left the main building on route to the botanical gardens. The wheelchair rolled less easily on the path, nothing that Ursula could not overcome. 

“You'll be up and about in no time” Ursula said as they moved into the main dome housing the ancient tree at the centre, “it's only been three days and you're come on leaps and bounds since yesterday.”

“I hope so...although I do like the attention from my personal nurses,” Diana smiled and felt a light squeeze on her shoulder, “I've been waiting for someone to admonish me, on reflection my actions were ill thought out.”

“Teenagers do that sort of thing from time to time,” Ursula joked, “we're just pleased to have you back, very few would have survived an encounter with K'narak, let alone defeated her.”

“You would have - if she had any honour.”

Ursula laughed dismissively as they circled the Jennifer Memorial Tree and disappeared down one of the passageways leading to the area housing flora from arid climes. To the left of the path a large cactus dominated, with smaller relatives besides it. Across from it was an array of succulents, mostly of green, with other colours to add variety. The pair's progress halted as they neared the large cactus. Ursula moved around to the front of the chair and with nervous touches played with a spiky protuberance from an opuntia ficus-indica.

“I always like this room, the Headmistress used to give me punishments in here, watering and whatnot, a little bit of peace to calm down and think about the choices I had made...Diana, I thought it best not to delay in telling you - I'm going to leave the school.”

Ursula looked down on the girl sitting in front of her, watching for a reaction, hoping for a trace of consternation. No movement came except that of steady breathing leading up to the simple acknowledgement and request, “I understand. Shall we go back?”

The return to the little nursing room was silent, broken only by the bark of a teacher from a classroom they passed and the panicked sprinting of a student running late. Diana brushed away help to return to her bed, only when Ursula was heading to the door did Diana speak.

“When?”

“Oh, at the end of term, the Headmistress has been...” Ursula trailed off as Diana turned on her side and pulled the covers up to her chin, the image of someone determined to find sleep quickly. 

Several hours later Akko bounded into the little infirmary, the news she carried making her uncaring if Diana was awake or asleep.

“Diana, Diana, Ursula told me she's leaving, leaving the school!” 

There was no movement on the bed as Diana continued to face away from her visitor, “I know.”

“How?”

“She told me during her visit today, it's for the best.”

“For the best, how could it be for the best? She's leaving, not going on holiday, did you think she was going on holiday?”

Diana let herself roll over to face her friend. “Akko, you need to grow up, just think for once in your life, really think, she's kissed you and done more than kiss me, it's not appropriate for her to remain as a teacher. Don't make things harder for her than they need to be.”

“You - you're the one who needs to think, Ursula is the best teacher I've ever had. It doesn't matter to me if we're, you know, closer than normal, I've been wanting to say, we could be close together, us three, there's no rule against it, and if there is it's a stupid rule and I'll change it. Just watch me!”

Akko's angry hand reached out for the door handle when she heard the command to stop. Her fiery indignation drove her to leave, the resoluteness of Diana's tone impelling her to remain.

“It's for us Akko, she's leaving for us, so we can be together. You think we can click our fingers and no one will worry that a teacher is sleeping with two of her pupils? That we can keep a relationship with her secret and be happy? Once people know - what will happen? A Luna Nova teacher seducing two girls, not any two girls, us the two most famous witches in the world. The school will be swallowed by innuendo and infamy. Your show, your precious show, you think the audience won't be thinking there's Akko, good on her for carrying on, well done her? That is why Ursula is leaving, be sad about it by all means, but don't break her heart and make her sacrifice ten times worse because you can't act like an adult.”

Her diatribe finished, Diana turned back to face away from Akko, unable to see what her speech had wrought. It was wise. Akko shook with endless emotion. 

“I...I hate you, you don't care, you never care, you're just...you're just cold and do what other people think and do what's always be done, you don't feel anything, you're too afraid feel!” 

“How dare you,” Diana's anger gave her strength to sit and face her accuser, “I'm furious, so furious that we can't be together without it burning down everything around us. That my weakness, my selfish weakness has caused all this! You've not understood anything have you? Now get out, I said get out!” Diana's voice was breaking into a hoarse screech as Akko burst through the door and ran down the hallway.


	24. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Ursula told Diana and Akko that she was leaving, resulting in a terrible argument between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been two chapters a week for a while, but I'll post the final chapter next Sunday (need time to make it a good one!).

Two weeks of rest gave Diana time to heal sufficiently to resume her normal school life. 

Exactly what had happened in her encounter with Kal K'narak was not clear to her fellow students. Akko's account was vague in detail, firm in the conviction that Diana had triumphed over the most formidable witch of the last century. The version of events Ursula gave to the staff had far more understanding of what had taken place, and that one of their pupils had performed magic thought lost to the world. At Ursula's guidance, neither her nor Akko gave any details of the reason for the encounter, except to say it was a Cavendish family matter. Many in Luna Nova added their own speculation and concluded it was due to Diana's wish to improve the world of witchcraft and subdue those who tarnished its reputation.

Having people respect her always felt appropriate to Diana, after all a Cavendish should conduct life in a fashion to make her worthy of respect. Since leaving the infirmary it had become apparent to her that many now looked on her with excessive reverence, and for others it had gone beyond that to settle at a mix of fear and awe. Being feared was against both her principles and her character and was countered with displays of unusual bonhomie. 

Conspicuous happiness on the surface belied the distress and torment Diana suffered. Akko had been a stranger to her since their argument, refusing in her immature way to even look at her. Perhaps, Diana hoped, if she had known the bleakness it made her feel Akko may have been less assiduous in her shunning. Communication with Ursula was conducted in a far more civil manner, with cordial greetings and back and forth discussions in her classes. These conversations were no less painful than being sent to Coventry by Akko, with Akko there was a certain truth in her actions, with Ursula they were both playing a role to permit the term to conclude without raising suspicions.

The final carriage in Diana's train of woes was the rift that had suddenly appeared between her two best friends. They made every effort to keep their bedroom a haven for Diana, despite this the occasional hostility would spill over. Her mind was not praised as highly as it was without reason and she became aware that a particular boy was involved. It graved her deeply and to have been able to help would have been more of a boon to her mental state than her friends realised.

A sunny Sunday morning Diana decided to take refuge from her troubles in the form of her first run in a fortnight. The possibility of meeting Ursula occurred to her, easily dismissed as likely leading to no more than a brief exchange of pleasantries. Seeing Akko had not factored in to her calculations and the surprise was great when she rounded the corner and saw Ursula and Akko warming up together.

“Good morning Diana, out for a run I see” Ursula greeted Diana jovially, as the frazzled brain under the blonde hair steadied itself.

“Yes, good morning Professor, good morning Akko, I'm finally feeling up to it. Please don't let me detain you, I'm sure you're keen to get going.”

As she stretched her arms Akko looked up with suspicion, it was nevertheless a look in her direction.

“Why don't you come along with us, you and Akko could make it a regular thing when you return in the autumn, I'd love to think of you together after I've left”

“If Akko's happy to try?”

“I don't mind, as long as you can keep up” Akko said with uninhibited bolshiness.

Ursula clapped and flashed her fairy dust eyes at the both of them, “Wonderful, maybe you'd like to choose a nice route for us?”

There were many well worn routes around the campus and forest beyond, Diana instantly dismissed them all. For all she knew this could be the last meaningful interaction she would ever have with the woman she loved. The resolve to not say anything of a heartfelt nature continued to appear the best course of action, however if things must remain unsaid, it was still possible to show a token of what she meant to her, “There's a place I'd like to show you before you leave, we'd have to go cross country and it is a little far.”

“Sounds perfect,” Ursula said enthusiastically, “a nice steady pace should see us anywhere we want to go.”

The route soon led them to enter the vast woods and necessitated, by nature of the terrain, for them to mostly run in single file, meaning conversation was too difficult to carry on. Akko recognised the small clearing they came to after nearly an hour of running. It was unchanged from her previous visit except for the lusher greens. “I've been here before! We're nearly there!” Akko exclaimed with pride.

Soon Ursula slid with grace down the bank that led to Diana's watery idyll, a place, once, long ago, frequented by unicorns and still imbued with their spiritual energy. Ursula closed her eyes and deep breaths brought forth the sweet aromas that corroborated the origin of the place. Her meditation ceased on the sound of splashing, a hawkish eye soon showing it to be the result of a naked Akko having dived into the crystal clear pool. Ursula's attention flicked the short distance to Diana who and been engaged in a similar meditative repose and now watched the skinny-dipping witch.

“Akko,” Ursula's voice rang out with a disciplinarian tone, “Did we say you could go swimming?”

“Don't be a spoil sport Professor, I couldn't help it” Akko explained in advance of diving under the water to escape further censure.

“She'll find a way to break rules even where there are none,” Ursula quipped to Diana and received a display of amusement for her troubles, “is this place what I think it is?”

“Yes, I believe so”

“Not that it really matters why it's here, I can't think of anywhere prettier”

“Yes, it is considerably more serene without certain features” Diana said drolly in response to Akko bursting noisily up to the surface, producing a little laugh from them both. 

Ursula then suggested they sit while Akko entertained herself and the pair sat cross legged on the grass, their postures a model for elegance, their expressions the epitome of foreboding.

“Diana, I want to speak with you before I leave, if you don't want to that's fine and we can watch our energetic little mermaid” Ursula said with a tone clearly hopeful that Diana would indeed like to talk.

The invitation was rapidly taken up by the younger woman, who took the initiative, “The day you told me, told us, you were leaving she came to me, we had a terrible argument...I told her not to try to get you to stay”

“Ah, she said you had an argument not what it was about, given the timing I had my suspicions.”

Diana unfurled her legs and brought her knees to scrunch against her chest. “I feel like...like I'm always expected to have the answers, to know what to do, I made up my mind it would be easiest for you...for everyone, if we ignored our feelings...” Diana could not finish without a tremulous voice betraying her.

“Sweetheart, Akko won't admit it, but I think she took what you said to heart and she hasn't really tried to stop me going apart from the occasional lament of who will help her with difficult spells, you know what she's like,” Ursula was pleased to see a little smile on Diana's face and mirrored it, “my view is there isn't a right or wrong way to go about it, as long as we're considerate of each others feeling. We may regret what we say, we may regret it if we keep our silence...what's most important to me is that we at least say au revoir as friends”

“Being friends with you is something I would like very much,” Diana said as part of the tension of the last couple of weeks lifted, “I have Akko's friendship to salvage, maybe we could speak to her together?”

“By all means”

They moved to the edge of the water and beckoned Akko over who, reluctant to leave, kneeled close to them half submerged in the pool.

“Akko,” Ursula began, “Diana and I were talking about us three and how we would like for us all to be friends when I leave.”

Diana with a slight reddening interjected, “I was wrong to be so...be so bossy, I was very upset, even so I shouldn't have shouted at you Akko, I hope in time you can forgive me.”

Akko rested in obvious thought at this, a slight curling of her mouth revealing the happiness within, it did not foretell her springing like a tiger from the water to pounce on Diana and wrap her in a soggy hug, “I hated being cross with you” she ejaculated after releasing her grip somewhat and sliding down to rest by her friends wet side.

“It's such a relief seeing you make up” Ursula said as Akko sprang over to her to give a less damp, but equally enthusiastic embrace. 

“I love you Ursula,” Akko said and the next second was face to face with Diana, “And I love you too Diana.”

With that, the red faced Akko splashed back into the water and swam away to the far side of the pool. Diana and Ursula's eyes met at the unexpected confession and the sweet expression of her feelings, the soft laughter broke in unison and they watched Akko's antics until she was lost in the drooping branches, only to be located by the singing of a Japanese song.

“If only we could be as free and eloquent” Ursula mused, peeping at the angelic countenance opposite her.

“I will miss you, miss you very much” Diana said, confessing all she dared.

“Diana, I don't regret what happened - any of it.”

Neither could resist the urge to move together and embrace and protect each other from the sad fate advancing with cruel necessity. Releasing from each other they sat side by side, Ursula draping her arm across Diana's exposed shoulders, their warmth mingling. Slowly, uncertainly, Diana moved her head to rest on Ursula's shoulder and into a position of comfort to look over the water and the occasional glimpses of Akko and her play. 

“Will you write?” Diana asked with dreamy hopefulness.

“If you'd like me to?”

“Yes, if we can't be together, we can still share our lives”

“Then I promise I will.” 

Ursula's vow was met only by the further nestling of Diana against her. It was for Diana a moment of calm security, where she could savour the chance to be completely relaxed. Exist in the knowledge that their bond would not be severed completely. Her eyes closed and slowly she began to drift to sleep.

“Come and swimmm!” Akko shouted suddenly from the pool, oblivious to the sweet repose her companion was experiencing. 

They knew they would get no peace and soon the two women felt the fresh liquid cover their bodies. Akko taunted them to catch her and the pair followed through the dipping branches, to follow Akko's splashing to where she frolicked in her watery den. Her play stilled as her friends approached, then like a ring-a-ring-o-roses they held hands unsure what to say.

“Do you really have to go?” Akko asked, finally letting out the question she had wanted to ask many times.

“Yes I do Akko, it really is for the best” Ursula's voice as heartfelt as her regret would allow.

“We'd be so happy if we could be like in a triple, you know like a couple for three” Akko said proudly.

“That's a lovely thing to say, but you'll find happiness without me, and I've promised Diana that I will write to both of you.”

Akko nodded sadly and her forehead received a tender kiss from her joint favourite person in the world. 

“Ha, you can't catch me again” Akko said and broke their circle to disappear under the water.

It left Diana and Ursula linked by the touch of their elegant fingers, it was a link neither wished to break. They had both suffered through a decade born of a tragic moment. Neither wished to see another ten years begin again with loss. Two people so outwardly powerful, so inwardly frail that a single kiss would shatter their resolve.

“Chase me!” 

Akko's plea turning lips ready to love, to lips in the service of melancholy reality.

“She'll get moody if we don't go after her” Diana said with a facade of bright good humour and released her hand from Ursula's to slip under the water in pursuit of Akko.

The following morning a few members of staff and several students waved goodbye to Professor Ursula as she sped away on her motorcycle. None thought too much of the fact Akko was crying, and none could perceive that Diana's sorrow was by far the greater of the two.


	25. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Please see chapters 1-24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or written a comment, they are very encouraging and very appreciated. A special thanks to Secretficjunkie for motivation and inspiration - if you like unusual pairings then they have some excellent ones on here.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to leave a comment, it would be great to know what you thought!

“...and that, my friends, is at the core of what we must strive to be in this new era, we must be confident in our role in the world, confident in our abilities and most of all confident that a believing heart is our magic.”

Diana finished her speech to the graduating class and was immediately met with a more than polite round of applause. Akko sandwiched between Lotte and Sucy, was, to no ones surprise, clapping more enthusiastically than anyone else. The whole year was not too far behind in their enthusiasm, using the opportunity to show their appreciation for the many ways the head girl had helped them through the three years; correcting potions, advising on translations, acting as a motivation for the more able students to chase her attainments. 

Her role in the graduating ceremony over, Diana moved to the seat next to the astrology teacher who had replaced Professor Ursula nearly two years previously. There would be a couple more speeches and then the distribution of parchments. Due to a historical quirk, as head girl she was officially now a member of staff, purely ceremonially, nevertheless it meant she did not graduate as such, and it was a matter of sitting in her formal robes as the ceremony unfolded along the same lines it had done for generations.

At the front of the guest section of attendees she saw Daryl, her cousins and Anne, who Diana had insisted on attending. Her family was keen to keep up the appearance of caring about kin and Diana was happy to play her part in the pretence. The financial worries of the family were gone and her and Daryl's joint plans were made amicably enough. In many ways she was happy with how things had turned out. The press and media loved her cousins and they loved being loved. Her aunt, free of the threat of Kal K'narak was a suitable representative of Cavendish magic and public face of her family. It gave Diana space to follow her true interest and research the phenomena of the magical renaissance. 

The former Prime Minister was the guest speaker and with half an ear to him, Diana's gaze wandered to Akko who fidgeted in her long dark dress and played with its floppy sleeves. Andrew Hanbridge would of course be somewhere in the guest seats. 

Her and Akko had never defined their relationship, never felt any need to, all that mattered to them was their time together. After Ursula's departure they helped each other through the sadness and were both equally eager to read the first letter that arrived a month after her departure. They restrained themselves enough to take it to Diana's woodland paradise, where they lay on the grass reading through together and then Akko had curled herself around Diana and listened to it read aloud twice through. That done they lay it carefully aside and made love. The little grove had witnessed their intimacy many times in the late summer warmth. Afterwards Akko invariably nestled securely besides her faithful goddess, telling her ideas for this or that, or occasionally enjoying in silence the harmonious respite from the world.

Back at school they had sat at Diana's desk and written the first of many replies to Ursula. Akko, keen to give her news, would dictate and her scribe would write in perfectly crafted letters. Ursula's letters were always a treat for them, never failing to enthral with a new quest or pique interest at the oblique reference to an 'intriguing' new source of adventure. Akko took little interest when Diana said she wanted to practice her French and started writing separate letters, free of Akko's input. For a time both sets of letters co-existed, their timings matching, their content growing more and more apart.

It was early spring of their second year when Akko appeared in the common room with a look of ashen guilt. 

“What's wrong?” Diana asked after she had ushered her friend to a quiet corner.

“I – I met Andrew in town and we were walking along, I'm sorry Dianaaa!”

“It's okay Akko what happened when you were walking along?”

“We held hands” Akko confessed with a dejected look of appeal for clemency.

“I see,” Diana said in the manner she took when brought a magical dilemma, “not like when you hold hands with a friend, this is because you like Andrew...romantically?”

Akko nodded the tiniest of nods, “I didn't know I did, honestly, and I didn't know he liked me.”

“Really?” Diana asked with friendly suspicion.

“Maybe I kinda knew, but I didn't know I liked him, not really...not until today”

“I've been expecting it Akko, you two have been spending a lot of time together,” at this two little red eyes peered up in to the omniscient blue pearls, “now the question is what shall we do about it?”

* * * * *

At the graduation ceremony Miranda Holbrook had taken the podium and Diana scanned the mass of heads stretching out some distance over the lawn. The distant engine hum that met her ears was one she had not heard for so long that she did not quite believe it. Instinctively she turned to see Akko who was looking back at her, body rigid, an expression of hope that Diana thought the same as her. The Headmistress' speech was not up to the task of distracting Akko, who began to shift in her seat. There was a whispered conversation between her and Lotte, that resulted in some relaxation. Even Diana could not help her foot tapping and her eyes scanning the path - until she appeared.

It was too far for her to make much detail, but for Diana she was unmistakeable. The hair was now shorter, the motorbike leathers a pristine white, whatever changes there were it was the person she longed to see more than any other. The reaction Diana gave was clear to Akko, who no force on Earth could have prevented from shooting to her feet and turning to look over the sea of heads. She only caught a glimpse before Lotte and Sucy both pulled her down to her seat. 

The latest letter between her and Diana gave no mention that she would be there. It had been short, enough to explain an old school friend was desperate to see her, and it would be sometime until she wrote again. Slowly the gargantuan Cavendish mind saw the obvious, that she, that Diana, was the old school friend and there would be no letters because they would be together, finally together.

* * * * *

On her return from Blytonbury Akko came to the blue coven's dorm room and the bed she knew so well. Pressed up against Diana, she told every detail of the first date with Andrew. The details after the third date began to be patchier, the cleverest witch in the world all too aware of the reason. Akko would continue to visit, to want hugs, but no longer kisses. After the holiday between their second and third year the nocturnal visits from Akko stopped altogether. Letter writing to Ursula now took place in the common room or the library, by that time their joint effort was dwarfed by Diana's other correspondence. As the year wore on Diana's life became increasingly focused on the various research projects with her more able classmates, her duties as head girl and of most importance the letters to Ursula, or as one letter informed, with Chariot du Nord. The mark of her long distance paramours acceptance of who she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

The bedroom was often quiet, Hannah and Barbara having acquired two Appleton boys as beaus who had the money and inclination to frequently spoil their girlfriends with dates and excursions. Andrew was much the same with Akko when he was free from university work, and the eighteenth birthday party he threw for her was a sign of how far they had come, her the guest of honour, welcomed even by his father. Diana watched them discreetly, Andrew's face invariably transformed when he looked at Akko, a boyish radiance escaping. For a young leader rooted in the cares of the nation, she was the only thing that could take his cares away - a wonderful candescent spirit full of infectious joy. Diana felt that joy, loved that joy and the girl who emanated it, loved her and yet was not in love with her. Akko needed someone strong enough to give comfort and security without receiving it in return, to listen much more than be listened to. Diana knew she did not have that strength.

* * * * *

At the ceremony the witches started to make their way on stage to receive a Prime Ministerial handshake and their parchments. Diana gave them all a friendly nod as they passed, belying her wish that they would all be much quicker and leave her free to embrace Chariot du Nord in the reunion of her happiest dreams. Weighed against the impetus to alacrity, was awareness that she was privileged to witness the fulfilment of other people's dreams. None more so than Akko, who was exploding from every seam at receiving her parchment and becoming a fully fledged witch. It was true her marks had never much improved, despite Lotte's infinitely patient tutoring, she was nevertheless confident in the theatrical magic she had specialised in for her last year and was ready to take on the world. Hannah, like her mother, had specialised in financial divination and would no doubt push through the next three years of advanced training for the monetary reward at the other end. Barbara had, unexpectedly, focused on librarianship in her final year and had agreed with Diana to undertake the much needed restoration of the Cavendish Collection. 

Eventually the final young witch accepted her parchment and returned to join her classmates and the Headmistress took the rostrum for the closing words.

“May the Nine bless you all, keep you all and guide you all.” 

At the Headmistress' final word the witches raised their wands aloft and set off a cavalcade of fire works into the blue sky, the traditional end to the ceremony and celebration of their achievements. The head girl was not part of this tradition, even if she had been Diana would have proved an exception as she raced down the steps and, as the assembled witches, family members and guests were awed by the impromptu pyrotechnic display, she ran free of any decorum past the faces turned skyward to reach Chariot.

Her sprinting feet rounded the end of the seating and Chariot came into view, who turned as the flurry of blonde hair and black robes came towards her. So focused was she on Diana that she did not see the human missile that had taken the parallel path. Akko, having been delayed by needing to push through the celebrating students, wasted no time in accelerating and rounded her side of seats at near Olympic pace. The warning of Akko calling her name and Diana's look of surprise were not sufficient to save Chariot from being bowled over as Shiny Chariot's number one fan leapt at her, wrapping arms and legs around to topple her idol backwards. Diana stood panting by the collapsed pair, Chariot uncovering her face from the veil of Akko's hair to give a wry look of amusement at the head girl of Luna Nova.

“It's good to see you too Akko.” Ursula said with fondness.

“I didn't know you were coming Chariot!” Akko said with affection pouring out, “I'm a witch, a real proper witch now...and I've missed you...”

Akko's excitement unable to elevate any further sublimated into tears and necessitated further hugs with her favourite teacher, who patted her back and gave suitably consoling words. The tears stopped as quickly as they started, and with her fill of hugs Akko bounced up and turned around to look back towards where she knew her school friends were celebrating. Meanwhile, Diana offered her hand to Chariot, who took it and with expected grace returned to her feet. When Akko looked back she saw Diana and Chariot hand in hand, even through the haze of everything fizzing through her mind Akko recognised the way they were holding hands, it was the tender way Lotte and Frank held hands.

“Akko,” Diana said like the teacher she now officially was, “why don't you go and check on the others, they'll be missing you.”

The bubbly witch gave the pair a thumbs-up and then dashed off to join Lotte, Sucy and the gang. It left Diana and Chariot alone for a brief moment, before the audience for the graduation ceremony began to leave and swarm past them. 

“Shall we go somewhere a little more private?” Chariot asked.

“My thoughts entirely” Diana replied and produced from its sheath by her side the Wand of Beatrix.

“Ah, yes you said you used it for special occasions” Chariot smiled and looked with curiosity at the devilish smirk opposite. 

With a word the couple shot straight up in the air, stopping high above the school where they floated like off-duty angels. Their first kiss started in their lips and seemed to work its way through their whole bodies, until their mouths were merely the contact point for a giant circuit of long restrained passion. 

“I love you” the confession came from both of them simultaneously as soon as their kiss ended and their eyes met. They laughed partly at the humour of speaking together, partly at the humour of needing to say anything at all.

“I love your hair” Diana said with a brush of her fingers through the short crop. 

Chariot found her own pleasure in the blonde cascades very much like she had left them, “I know we talked about taking things slowly, but will you come with me now, today?” 

“Yes, anywhere and everywhere!” Diana said with more conviction than any words she had ever uttered.

“That's lucky,” Chariot teased, “I was going to take you with me anyway!”

After a rainbow of high altitude kisses they returned to earth, made some quick preparations and said some long goodbyes. Then it was time to go. Diana, donned in her blue motorbike leathers, was about to place her helmet on when she heard a commotion from the group of family and close friends gathered to see them off. 

“Wait!”

“Your penknife, quick give me your penknife” Akko said suddenly to Andrew, who used to strange demands fished it out his pocket and passed it to his lovely little girlfriend, who then dashed to the departing couple.

“Diana, I said I'd never let you go on a trip without me and I meant it!”

Watched with curious expressions, Akko proceed to cut a length of hair and instruct her friends to hold out their hands. She took hold of a little finger each and positioned them almost touching, then proceeded to wrap the hair around in a figure of eight to link them together. Then with obvious concentration she cast a spell and the hair transformed into a hard, obsidian like material, leaving two rings on their fingers.

“There! Now you'll have me with you...and know that I love you wherever you are!”

Akko tried with all her might to be brave as she stepped backwards until she was met with Andrew's familiar hold. She held the tears in until the motorcycle disappeared out of sight, Hannah and Barbara equally unable to remain dry eyed as they waved their best friend away.

* * * * *

Diana slumped forward into the warmth of Chariot's soft bosom and tender embrace. 

“Wow, where do you get the energy!” Chariot joked as Diana rolled to lie next to her and join in the study of the white clouds rolling overhead. 

“Remember my love I am a horse rider, excellent hip stamina” Diana replied and secured Chariot's hand in her own.

“Ah yes, vive le cheval!” 

The lakeside chalet deep in the forests of France had no neighbours and no reason why in the three days since their arrival, their love making should be confined indoors, especially on a beautiful day. They had travelled virtually non-stop from Luna Nova. For three days they had enjoyed each others company in a whirlwind of passion, wine, passion, conversation and passion. Their carnal lust satisfied for the moment they prepared for the walk to the local village, to introduce themselves as residents for the next couple of weeks and pick-up essentials.

“Have you decided where we should go to first?” Diana asked as they strolled along the country lane that gradually rose upwards to peek over the trees that led down to the lake. 

“Oh, to get bread maybe?”

“Yes I agree, however I meant where in the world should we go?”

“Hmm,” Chariot mused, “after a few days with my sister and Alcor in Bordeaux, I'm leaning towards going walkabout, endless outback to explore, ancient magical sites...and I've heard a very liberated clothing policy”

“Sounds wonderful!”

“Indeed... I've taken a liberated approach to clothing today” Chariot replied with mischievous glee and flick of her summer dress.

“Oh, so did I, we are naughty girls aren't we!” Diana teased before they dashed into the thick wood full of giddy expectation.

* * * * *

That night they lay in bed, a fresh breeze drifting in from the open window to play around their naked forms. They rested on their sides, Chariot pressed tightly against the delicate back and derrière of her lover. Diana held a book of poetry that they would take turns to read aloud from. As they progressed through the tale of love and romance Diana's hold of the book weakened, until it eventually toppled on to the pillow.

“You're so sleepy” Chariot said beginning to stroke a finger through the dishevelled blonde hair.

“It was a busy day” 

“A wonderful sort of busy” 

“...I love you” Diana murmured like a wisp of magic being given life by her breath.

“I love you too” Chariot replied and wrapped Diana in her arms.

The great prodigy smiled in the assurance of everything those words meant. 

Free to share their true selves, to reveal the weakness, doubt and confusion that they kept hidden from all others. 

Free to experience a happiness Diana once thought impossible and see it grow more real each day. 

Free to be lost in Chariot's beautiful eyes, and know that she was the reason why sadness no longer tarnished their brilliant lustre.

The embrace closed tighter around Diana. 

The couple were soon asleep. 

Never to be parted.


End file.
